Torn Between Two Brothers
by reddneckin
Summary: This is an idea I have had rolling around in my head for a while, so ya'll read it and tell me what ya think. Alayna has been torn between Andy and Jonathan Hillstrand most of her life. Which one will she finally choose?
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Hillstrand sat inside the bar drinking yet another crown and coke. It had been a bad season. The boat broke down and they were up to their assholes in debt.

The waitress, Marlene, brought him another drink. She was in her late 40's but looked more like she was sixty. Her skin was leathered and rugged from the sun, and she had a raspy male like voice due to years of smoking. She had to be at least a 44DD, and that was about the only thing she had going for her. Too many times she had tried to get him into bed with her, but there was just no way in hell. She was a walking, talking STD.

Jonathan downed his drink and looked out the window. Across the parking lot climbing out of a Red Chevy Silverado was the one thing he always wanted, but knew he would never have. Alayna Barrett.

Alayna looked across the parking lot and cussed. Andy was late as usual. She leaned against the truck and looked at her watch, smiling when she saw Andy's older brother coming across the parking lot.

"You look good Laynie." Jonathan and Andy's dad had given her that nickname when they were in high school and it stuck.

"You too Jonathan. " she looked at her watch again, "Wonder where your brother is."

"No telling." Even at 46, Laynie was still hot as hell.

"Finally," Laynie looked up to see Andy's blue king cab pull into the parking lot.

"Sorry," he jogged over to her and hugged her, lifting her off the ground, "I will make it up to you, I promise."

Jonathan got into his truck and headed home. He knew he could find himself a wife for a night, but that was starting to get old. He pulled into the driveway of his house and got out of the truck, unlocking the front door. "Guess I will drink myself stupid and pass out like always." He said to himself as he opened the cabinet, setting the bottle of crown on the counter.

Laynie looked over at Andy, her eyes widening.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what. Where the hell were you?"

"Just running late."

Laynie looked over at him and thought she could just detect the slightest hint of a lipstick stain on his neck. He smelled like cheap perfume too. She leaned her head against the window and sighed. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember, probably ever since he had shown her his "Pee Pee' on the playground when they were in the third grade. Laynie remembered the first time Andy ever kissed her. It was the summer before their Junior year in high school and he was in Homer for the summer, working with his dad. Laynie always smiled when she thought about Andy's dad. He started calling her "Laynie Bug" when she and Andy started dating. Andy was the first boy she ever kissed, but not the first boy she ever slept with.

"I'm sorry I was late ok," Andy said, breaking her out of her trance.

"I just wish you would be honest enough to tell me where you were Andy." Laynie said, running her finger along the faint hint of lipstick. She held her finger up to him, "Looks like you have been sneaking around again."

"No, I haven't, "Andy's jaw tightened.

Laynie shook her head. She didn't feel like arguing, so she just let the subject drop. They pulled in to the driveway of his house and Laynie got out. She walked ahead of him and just before they got to the door, she spun around and stuck her finger in his chest, "If I do find out you are screwing around on me with that little blonde headed bitch again, I will change you from a rooster to a hen with a flick of my wrist, understood?"

Andy sighed and unlocked, the door. He knew Laynie meant what she said, and he had also told Trisha that today was it, no more meeting her during her lunch hour. Andy knew that messing around on Laynie was wrong, and he hated himself for it, but there was just something about Trisha that he couldn't get enough of.

Laynie sat down on the couch, tucking one leg under her.

"You hungry?" Andy said tossing his ball cap on the table

"No, I'm fine." Laynie said not even looking up at him.

He got on his knees in front of her, "I'm sorry ok."

Laynie looked at him. God those hypnotizing eyes. She could never stay pissed at him long, and he knew it.

Andy leaned up and kissed her, sliding his hand under her shirt.

"Andy don't," he grinned, pulling her massive breast out of her bra, taking her taut nipple into his mouth.

"Andy, don't do that." Laynie said breathless. He popped the button of her jeans, and slid his hand down her mound to her sweet spot.

"Oh god, you bastard."

Jonathan sat downing yet another crown and coke. His doorbell rang, and he stumbled over, half lit, to answer.

"Dad, you getting drunk again?" Scott stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not drunk Scott." Jonathan said flopping down in his recliner.

"You saw her again didn't you?"

"Yeah," Jonathan laid his head back, "I could knock the shit out of Andy." Jonathan shook his head, "doesn't treat her right, never did."

Laynie untangled herself from a sleeping Andy and went into the kitchen. There was nothing in the refrigerator, as usual, so she reached into the cabinet for a box of cereal. She was sitting at the bar eating a bowl of Fruit Loops when her phone buzzed. She looked down and it was a text from Deidra. She and Deidra had been best buds since birth. Deidra was also dating Neal, Andy's youngest brother.

Dee: "What up girl"

Laynie: "With Andy, what up with you."

Dee: "Just left Neal's house. God he's amazing."

Laynie: "Spare the smut. Where you headed?"

Dee: "Elbow Room, wanna meet me?"

Laynie: "Would, but I don't have my car."

Dee: "Where is it?"

Laynie: "Elbow Room"

Dee: LOL, I will come get you."

Laynie: K, see ya"

Laynie went down the hall and pulled on her boots and jeans. Andy was snoring like a buzzsaw. She kissed his forehead and jotted him a note of a receipt on his dresser. The receipt was from the Holiday Inn, in town from two days ago. "You fucker." Laynie said. Andy had told her he was going out of town with Jonathan.

"A, gone with Dee to Elbow Room, needed to pick up my car."

Laynie went to the living room to watch for Deidra.

"Ok, so what's wrong?" Deidra sat her purse in the booth beside her, and thanked Marlene for the drink.

"Nothing." Laynie sipped her bud light and looked out the window.

"Alayna, I have known you forever, and I know when somethings wrong with you, so spill it."

"I caught him, again."

"No way, red handed."

"No" Laynie shook her head and sat her beer back down, "I left him a note telling him I had come here with you, on a motel receipt, from two days ago."

Dee held her hand up, "Wait a minute, I thought you said he had gone out of town with Jonathan."

Laynie nodded, "That's what he told me." She looked at Dee with tears in her eyes.

"Laynie, why don't you just forget him, and be with the Hillstrand brother who REALLY loves you, who will treat you like you deserve to be treated."

"Because I cant Dee." Laynie shook her head, "You know how I feel about Andy."

"He will just splatter your heart all over hell again. I see the way Jonathan looks at you Laynie, and so does everyone else. Hell, even his mother has commented on it."

Layine leaned back in the chair and sighed. "How can I want one brother, and be head over fucking heels in love with the other one?"


	2. Chapter 2

Andy and Laynie were eating dinner. He knew something was bothering her but she wouldn't tell him what it was.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired, been a long day." Laynie was a Science Teacher and some days were harder to bear than others.

"You ready?" Laynie nodded and waited for Andy to pay for dinner.

"You want to go back to the house, or are you ready to go home?"

"I would rather go home and go to bed ,I am beat."

"OK," Andy cranked the truck and headed to Laynies house. He stopped in her driveway and turned to her,  
"What the hells going on with you?"

"I told you already Andy, its been a long day." She leaned over and kissed him, "I will see you tomorrow."

Laynie walked inside and tossed her purse on the couch. She kicked off her heels and walked into the kitchen to fix herself a drink. Just as she took a glass down from the cabinet, the door bell rang. She swore under her breath, and walked to the front door, flinging it open, "I already told you dammit, oh, sorry Jonathan, come on in."

Laynie walked back into the kitchen, "You want a drink? I was just about to fix myself one."

He laid his ballcap on the counter and nodded. Laynie fixed him a crown and coke and sat it in front of him.

"So, what brings you by?"

"You." Jonathan stood up and walked over, pulling her to his chest. He was a good 6ft 2 and she barely reached his shoulders. Laynie had always felt so secure when she was with him.

"Jonathan, you know I am with Andy."

"You happy?"

She looked away and he put his finger under her chin, turning her back to look at him "I asked you a question Laynie, are you happy?"

She sighed and leaned her head on his chest, he put his arms around her. "I caught him with Trish again."

"You remember the first time we ever made love?" Jonathan said, tightening his grip on her.

"How could I forget." she looked up at him "you were my first."

Jonathan gently pulled her head back and kissed her hungrily. Laynie pulled away from him and stepped back

"I cant do this."

He stepped over and pulled her to him again, "Why not."

"Because, I wont hurt Andy."

"I want you Laynie, bad."

"Jonathan, I cant, I wont do this."

"Oh, but its ok for him to sleep with Trish and fuck around on you." Jonathan downed his drink in one gulp, "I tell you one damn thing, if I ever get you in my bed, no other woman will be in it, and there's no way in hell you'd get out of it."

He stepped over, kissing her again. This time, Layine wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring him. "God Laynie," Jonathan slid her shirt up over her head and with an expert flick, popped the clasp on her bra, her huge firm breasts tumbling into his waiting hands. "Holy shit." he lowered his head and hungrily sucked her breast.

Laynie tossed her head back, enjoying every minute of the erotic ride he was taking her on. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"You want me to stop,"

"No," she said breathless and he carried her to the bed.

"I want you so bad Laynie." Jonathan said, removing his jeans. Laynie had forgotten his size, and cried out when he entered her. Jonathan loved her slow and gentle, making her orgasm even better.

"Don't tell Andy about this." Laynie said laying against him.

"Why do you keep putting up with him anyway?"

"I don't know, I love him."

"Yeah, you always have, pinheaded little shit." Jonathan readjusted himself against the pillows.

Laynie remembered back to the first night she and Jonathan were together. She had come home from college for winter break and found out that Andy was engaged to some girl he had met at a party. They were both 19. Laynie had gone to a bar in town, totally devastated, and right into Jonathan's waiting arms. He had always secretly loved her, but didn't dare mess with her, because she was Andy's girl. Jonathan had been so patient and gentle with her that night, knowing it was her first time. Laynie left to go back to school after the first of the year, and learned that Jonathan had gotten a girl pregnant, so she tearfully brushed both of the Hillstrand brothers from her memory.

When Laynie returned to Homer, she found out through Dee that Andy was divorced and available. Dee was dating Neal, their youngest brother, and the two of them arranged for Andy and Laynie to meet up. It wasn't the same between Andy and Laynie and she just guessed that it was because they had both grown up, but then she thought back to the conversation she'd had with Dee at lunch that day. Maybe Dee was right, Jonathan did love her.

Laynie was up before daylight the next morning. Waking up in Jonathan's strong arms was a welcome change. She got up and went to the kitchen turning on the coffee pot. She checked her phone and there were three messages from Andy and one from Deidra.

Laynie texted Deidra back.

Laynie: You up.

Dee: Yeah, been up about an hour, what's up.

Laynie: Want to meet for lunch?

Dee: Sure, what time and where?

Laynie: Harbor House 11:30

Dee: K, Getting weird vibes.

Laynie: You'll never believe who slept here last night.

Dee: J?

Laynie: Yep, details later.

Laynie laid her phone down. She heard Jonathan coming down the hall.

"Couldn't find you when I woke up." He said kissing her cheek.

"Sorry, my internal clock wakes me up at 5am every morning.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" he poured himself a cup of coffee. Laynie looked over at him standing there in only a pair of boxers. God dang he was sexy.

"Um, I am meeting Deidra for lunch."

"Oh, her and Neal sure are getting along."

"Yeah, that's what she said."

Jonathan pulled her close, "I am glad you let me stay here."

"Yeah, I am glad you stayed here too." she felt like a tramp. When Andy found out there would be hell to pay.

Laynie met Deidra at Harbor House. They followed the hostess to the table and both ordered a slow gin fizz.

"Ok, so you need to tell me about last night," Deidra said, sipping her drink.

"He showed up at the house after Andy dropped me off. I know I shouldn't have Dee but."

"Shouldn't have what," Dee covered her mouth, "no you didn't.

"Yeah, I did," Laynie looked up at her through tear filled eyes. "Shit Dee, what am I suppose to tell Andy."

"After the fuckin around he's done, he has no room to be talking."

"I know Dee, but Jonathan's his brother."

"Well, if it don't come up, I wouldn't bring it up."

"Andy will know somethings up, and I cant lie to him."

Dee shrugged, "So don't lie to him, just don't tell him the truth,"

Andy showed up at Laynie's house around three that afternoon. She had carefully removed, wiped, washed and cleaned all traces of Jonathans visit the night before. She was tossing the sheets into the washer when he walked in through the garage.

"Hey, thought you would be done with all that by now."

"No, I met Deidra for lunch, and I haven't been home long."

"Oh," Andy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, "you seen John?"

Laynie froze, thankful her back was to him, "Um, no why do you ask?"

"Haven't heard from him." Andy twisted the top off the beer, "probably hooked up with some blonde he met at the bar anyway."

Laynie dried her hands and reached for the refrigerator door, "I was planning to grill steaks tonight, that ok with you?"

"Yeah, fine with me." he took her hand and pulled her to him, "Sorry, you know about the other day."

Laynie shook her head, "Its ok, you just shouldn't have lied to me."

"About what."

"The receipt Andy, the one I wrote you the note on, I know you weren't out of town with your brother, you were at the Holiday Inn, with Trish, in room 282."

Laynie turned back to the sink, "ok you sexy bastard, we are even." Only difference being, Trish wasn't her sister.

Laynie sat in the small café and looked at her watch. Andy was late, again! Her phone buzzed and she looked down, seeing that it was a text from Jonathan that she almost deleted. She picked her phone up and hit the button.

John: "Where are you?"

Laynie: "Waiting for Andy as always."

John: "Meet me at the boat in 20 minutes."

Laynie: "Can't waiting for Andy"

John: "I need to see you, meet me in 20 minutes."

Laynie looked at her watch and sighed. She picked up her keys and walked out the door.

Jonathan saw her walking up the dock. Why the hell she put up with Andy's shit was beyond him. He took her hand and helped her aboard, pulling her to him.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Why not," He said taking her hand as they walked inside.

"I was suppose to meet Andy, he is gonna be looking for me."

Laynie sat her purse down in the galley and Jonathan led her to his stateroom.

"You remember the first time we ever made love here?"

Laynie nodded. It was cold as hell, and storming. "Yeah, I remember." Jonathan pulled her over on the bed beside him.

"Take your shirt off Laynie." he said, his piercing eyes cutting right through her.

Laynie slid her shirt off, and Jonathan reached behind her unhooking her bra. "Damn you are beautiful baby." He gently sucked her breast, "You deserve to be treated better, loved better. Let me love you Laynie."

He laid her down on the bed, sliding her pale blue Wrangler jeans down her legs, tossing them onto the floor. Jonathan bent his head and slowly licked Laynies wet pussy. "Love the way you smell Laynie, always have."

Laynie sat up and reached for her clothes. Jonathan kissed her bare shoulder, pawing her breasts from behind, "I love you Laynie,."

She quickly dressed and stepped into the wheelhouse. She looked out of the window and froze, "Jonathan,"

He bolted from the stateroom, "What is it baby?"

Andy was walking down the dock. He knew Laynie was here, he had seen her truck parked two spaces down from his. He walked onto the Time Bandit, and yelled for his brother.

"Go into the stateroom" Jonathan put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her, "I will take care of this"

Andy stepped into the galley. Jonathan was sitting at the table filling out a log book.

"You seen Laynie?"

"No," Jonathan said, "Why?"

"I saw her truck parked out there, she was suppose to meet me for lunch."

"Havent seen her man" Jonathan looked down, feeling like shit for lying to his brother.

Andy looked on the floor beside the refrigerator and saw the purple and black bandana that Laynie always had tied around her purse strap. He picked it up and laid it in front of his brother.

"How the hell did that get here?"

"Have no idea." Jonathan looked up at him, "What the hell is that anyway?"

"Laynie's bandana." Andy said, picking it up and storming out.

Jonathan tapped on the door and Laynie eased it open, "He's gone baby."

"I cant do this again Jonathan, its wrong."

Laynie brushed past him and went to her truck, nervously looking around for any sign of Andy.

She pulled into her driveway and went inside, heading straight for the shower.

Laynie heard the doorbell, and trotted down the hall.

"Where were you?" Andy said, scowling at her when he walked in.

"What?" Laynie said closing the door behind him. Andy tossed the bandana on the table before he sat down.

"Where did you get that?"

"Went to see John, found it on the boat."

"Oh," Laynie started to the kitchen and Andy grabbed her, pulling her on top of him.

"Thought we were meeting for lunch."

"I got held up at school, parent teacher meeting," she looked down at the floor and then back up at him "Sorry."

"Well," he brushed her hair back, "Call me next time ok, I was worried."

Laynie stood up and walked into the kitchen. Andy watched her full round ass as she walked away from him. She was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a spaghetti strap tank top, that her tits were about to come out of. He followed her into the kitchen, walking up behind her as she reached into the refrigerator.

"I was going to start dinner." Andy closed the door and turned her around.

"I'll order take out." he said kissing her,

"Andy," Layine whispered as he slid her top off,

"What Laynie Bug." He pawed her tits, sliding his hand down her pants. "God I want you."

"Andy," Laynie wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Andy started kissing and sucking her tits, and noticed a mark on her chest. He kissed it and ran his finger over it, "What the hell, baby what happened to you?" he said, noticing another mark on the side of her breast.

Laynie thought back to the passionate afternoon she had spent with Jonathan. He must have put marks on her when they were having sex.

"Its nothing Andy," she said, lowering her head to his massive cock. She took him into her mouth, and he immediately forgot all about the marks, and couldn't have given a shit where they came from. As Laynie worked her magic on his massive dick, Andy felt like the top of his head would blow off, nobody, not even Trish, sucked his dick as good as Laynie did.

Andy called in Chinese food and picked up his keys. Laynie was in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said kissing her, "going to pick up the food, be right back." he kissed her again, "then we can have dessert."

The doorbell rang and Laynie went to answer it, finding Jonathan standing there.

"I told you, we cant do this anymore." she said walking back into the kitchen.

"Why not?" Jonathan walked up behind her, placing his hands on the counter on either side of her.

"Because, I don't want to hurt Andy."

"Andy doesn't have to know Laynie Bug." Jonathan said kissing her ear,

"He will be back any minute." Laynie heard the garage door close.

"What the fuck's going on in here." Andy said tossing the back onto the counter.

"Just talking." Jonathan said kissing the top of her head. "See you later."

Andy scowled at his brother as he walked to the door. He looked at Layine and raised his eyebrows. Laynie turned to the sink, tears forming in her eyes. What the hell was she gonna do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Layine sat in the bar nervously twisting her hair around her fingers. She looked at the clock on her phone and then out the window.

Andy sat his drink down and looked up at her, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Well, schools out finally. Thought we could maybe take the boat out."

"I still have a week left to work, but maybe after that."

Andy started to say something else, but just eased back in the seat and sighed.

Jonathan walked in and saw Neal and Deidra sitting in the corner. He glanced over at Laynie and Andy and winked at her when she looked up.

"I don't know why she puts up with his ass. "Neal said shaking his head.

"Neither do I ."

Deidra made eye contact with Laynie and nodded toward the ladies room. Laynie downed her drink and slid across the booth, "I will be right back."

"Where are you going?" Andy said scowling at her.

"I have had two drinks Andy, I have to piss." She walked to the ladies room.

"Ok, so are things ok with you guys now?" Deidra said applying yet another coat of lipstick.

"I guess, he hasn't snuck out in a day or two."

"What about Jonathan?"

"He keeps calling me and texting me, and the last day of school he was waiting for me in the parking lot."

"You have gotta do something Layine."

Laynie sat back down and her phone buzzed. She looked up at Andy and smiled before she read the text.

"Come with me to Tampa."

Laynie sighed and laid the phone back down and glanced over at Jonathan. He smiled at her.

"Who was that?"

"Just Dee, she's a weirdo." Laynie looked over at the table where Jonathan was sitting and shook her head.

Laynie closed the gradebook and stretched. For the next two months, she didn't have to look at a punk faced teenager, a test paper or a gradebook. Someone tapped on the door, she looked up to see Andy.

"Hey, didn't know if you were done or not."

"Yeah, finally." she said, "you mind helping me move these tables."

Andy leaned against one of the tables watching Layine put the microscopes back on a shelf in the back room. He had always wondered how different things might have been if he had married Layine the first time. He eyed her as she bent over to put a box of slides away. She had an incredible body, even at 40 plus. It had always seemed to make Laynie uncomfortable when men stared at her, but especially so now. She was walking to the front office the last week of school, and two junior boys dropped their books when she walked by.

Andy walked up behind her and slid his arms around her.

"Andy, I don't know if the door is locked or not, and the last thing I want is for one of the kids to walk by and see us making out."

"I guess I can wait until we get home."

Andy unlocked the door and was barely inside before he removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Laynie slid the cotton sundress she was wearing over her head and Andy eased her down onto the couch, "God you are sexy." he said trailing kisses down her front. "Love your body baby." Andy positioned himself to enter her. Laynie was never unsatisfied with Andy, he was the best most amazing lover she had ever had, with one exception. One very tall, very dark haired, very damn sexy exception.

Jonathan checked his phone to see if maybe Laynie had texted him back. She hadn't. He called Sheryl to make the plane and hotel reservations and grabbed a beer before sitting down on the couch.

Laynie looked down at a sleeping Andy. He had literally fallen asleep with her left tit securely in his mouth. She eased away from him and picked up her phone. Steely Dan rang out on her phone, and she quickly stepped out into the hallway and answered.

"Hey," Deidra said, "You got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up," Laynie walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer.

"Cant talk but a second, Neal's as horny as hell and I know he's gonna be ready to go when he wakes up."

"Ok Dee," Laynie shook her head, "what's up."

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah, I am fine." She sighed, "I don't know what to do Dee."

"Well, you know what I would do, my ass would be on that plane,"

"I know, I just don't want to hurt Andy."

"Yeah, but he doesn't mind hurting you. Hey I gotta go, talk later."

Laynie hung the phone up and walked out onto the back porch. Part of her really wanted to go with Jonathan to Tampa, but part of her didn't want to hurt his brother. She didn't know if the feelings she was having for Jonathan was infatuation, lust or what. She hated herself for thinking about him the whole time Andy was making love to her, but she couldn't help herself. Jonathan was so gentle and tender with her, Andy was rough, and sometimes hurt her. She knew it wasn't intentional. She heard the back door click and looked up to see Andy coming out the door.

Laynie pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. It was 9am on Monday and thankfully they weren't crowded. She grabbed her purse and walked inside the store. There were two bagboys standing outside smoking that both eyed her up and down as she walked inside. She grabbed a cart and headed to the produce section.

"Been waiting for you to answer my text." Laynie looked around to see Jonathan standing right behind her.

"I cant go with you to Tampa."

"Why not." Jonathan tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You know why not." Laynie gave him a firm glare, "Now please stop this."

She turned her cart and walked off. Jonathan watched her tight firm ass as she walked away. He always got what he wanted, one way or the other, and this time would be no exception. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Andy's number.

Andy slid into the booth across from his brother. "What's up?"

Jonathan leaned back and sighed, "Going to Tampa for the boat show in a day or two, thought Laynie might want to go with me."

"Laynie? What the hell makes you think she'd want to go with you?"

"Don't know, thought it might do her some good to get away from here for a few days."

"You mean you thought it might do her some good to get away from me." Andy looked at his brother and leaned up in the seat, "I better not find out you are messing with her." Andy knew that Jonathan had a thing for Laynie ever since they were in high school.

"Just thought she might like to go, that's all."

"Well, think again." Andy got up and stormed out. He climbed into his truck and dialed Laynie's number. Laynie and Deidra were laying by the pool.

"Shit, its Andy." Laynie answered the call. "Hey Andy." she looked at Dee and rolled her eyes. "No, just laying by the pool with Dee."

"Baby, we need to talk, now, can you meet me at the house."

"Sure, Andy what's wrong?"

"Just meet me ok."

Laynie pulled her shirt on and looked over at Deidra, "I think he knows."

"Knows what?" Dee followed her into the house.

"About me and Jonathan what else."

"No way, its probably something else." she hugged Laynie, "Call me later."

Laynie got into her car and started toward Andy's house, almost trembling.

"Hey," she stepped in the door.

Andy walked over and put his arms around her, cupping the back of her head, he kissed her. "I love you Laynie."

"I love you too Andy," she stepped over to the couch and sat down, slipping her shoes off. "What's wrong."

"I met Jonathan today." Laynie felt her face get hot and she looked at the ground, "He wants to take you to Tampa with him."

Laynie looked up at him and shrugged, "Well, I'm not going, so..."

"I know he has a thing for you, he always has." he sat down beside her. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Andy, I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry." she smiled and ran her hand down the side of his face, "Ok."

He nodded and pulled her onto his lap. "You swear, you wont leave me."

"I swear." she kissed him, "Quit worrying about it."

Laynie's phone rang. She grabbed it and hit the button without even looking,

"Hey, so what happened?" It was Dee

"Andy met Jonathan, something about John wanting me to go to Tampa with him."

"Are you going?"

"No, are you serious?"

"Hell I would." Dee sighed, "Andy's just gonna fuck around on you again, and you know it."

"Dee, I need to talk, can you come over?"

"Yeah sure, gimme about 30 minutes ok." Dee frowned, "Are you ok Laynie?"

"No, I'm not." she hung up and laid the phone down.

Deidra walked down the hall to the bedroom. "Hey Neal, I gotta run out for a while."

He stuck his head around the bathroom door, "Where you goin?"

"To Laynie's she needs to talk. I wont be long."

Neal grabbed her around the waist, "You better not be,"

"I will be back in an hour or so, why don't you order us a pizza,"

"What do you want for dessert?"

"I will give you two guesses." she said pawing his balls.

Deidra got out of the car and walked into Laynie's house. Laynie was sitting on the couch with a Kleenex balled up in her hand.

"Ok, what's this, what's with the tears?" She sat down beside her.

"Jonathan told Andy he wants me to go to the boat show with him." Laynie blew her nose. "Andy's all freaked out."

"He should be, cheatin bastard, hell Laynie, he's probably with Trish right now."

"Two wrongs don't make things right Dee, and I haven't exactly been faithful to him either." She looked at Dee, "What would you do?"

"Go to Walgreens, buy two boxes of condoms and get my ass on that plane."

"Oh you are such a big help."

"Girl, if Neal broke up with me and I thought Jonathan was the slightest bit interested, I would be on his fine ass like white on rice."

Dee patted Laynie's arm, "You know Jonathan has always been in love with you."

The girls polished off a bottle of wine and Dee grabbed her keys.

"You know, you shouldn't be driving."

"I will be fine, Neal's house isn't that far."

Dee looked at Laynie, "You ok?"

Laynie nodded, "Yeah I guess so."

Dee hugged her, "Well, call me if you need me ok."

Laynie shut the door and walked down the hall to the bedroom. She kept thinking about that night with Jonathan.

"Stop it Laynie, stop thinking about him." She heard the doorbell and jogged down the hall. She opened the door.

"I thought I told you not to come over here again."


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan stepped into Laynie's living room and handed her his phone.

"What's this?" she said looking down at a picture. She gave Jonathan a horrified look.

"You wonder where he is right now." Jonathan took the phone from her, "Now you know."

Laynie sat down on the couch, "There's got to be another reason Jonathan, he was just here begging me not to leave him."

Jonathan sat back on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. "But its ok for him to do this shit to you." Jonathan pulled Laynie onto him, so she was straddling him. "I would never do that to you, ever." He pulled her down and kissed her. "You are so special to me Laynie."

Laynie stood up and straightened her clothes, "I think you better go." She walked to the door.

"Do you really want me to." He bent his head down, nuzzling her neck, softly kissing her.

"Yeah, I do," she said through tears.

"Well, you just ask my jackass brother to explain why he was at Trish's house." Jonathan kissed her again, "I texted you the picture."

Laynie slammed the door and sat down on the couch. She picked her phone up and looked at the picture again before dialing Andy's number. He answered, out of breath.

"Where the fuck are you?" she said.

"Oh, hey Laynie," He put his finger to his lips to silence Trish, "Just um, talking to Neal."

"Try again, I just talked to Dee, and she's with Neal." Laynie sighed, "Andy I think you better come over here."

She hung the phone up and slung it across the room.

Andy drove to Laynie's house. He got out and saw her standing at the door.

Laynie shut the door and handed her phone to Andy. He looked at it and handed it back to her. He shrugged.

"You better start talking." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"I, I ." he looked down at the floor. He was fucked four times over and he knew it.

"So, you aren't even going to try to lie your way out this time?" she sat down in the chair by the window. "What the hell were you doing at her house Andy?" she held her hand up, "Never mind, I know what you were doing, hell the whole damn town knows what you were doing." She looked at him and shook her head. "So what was all this, Laynie please don't leave me bullshit."

"I meant every word."

"So, that's why you were out of breath when you answered your phone." Layine walked over to him and cupped her hand under his chin, "You look me square in the eyes and tell me you weren't with that whore."

Andy looked up at her, and pushed her hand away, standing up. "Laynie."

"Don't you Laynie me you cheating fucker." she opened the door, "Get the fuck out."

Laynie opened the door, and Deidra immediately grabbed her in a hug.

"You ok?"

Laynie shook her head, "I cant believe him." she wiped her eyes and sat down on the couch, "You were right."

Deidra's phone rang and she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey," she peered around the corner at Laynie, "Listen, have you talked to Jonathan?"

"No babe, why." Neal looked out the window as Andy was pulling up, "Wonder what the hell he wants."

"Who," Deidra said

"Andy, he just pulled up."

"Well, I am gonna be at Laynie's for a while, she's upset, so I will call you later."

"Ok, love ya."

"Love you too." Deidra hung the phone up and carried a drink in to Laynie.

"You allright sugar?"

Laynie nodded, "I will be."

"Ok, so are you gonna make the plane reservations or am I?"

Laynie shook her head, "That's the last thing I need to do."

"He loves you Laynie, he always has. Give him a chance." Deidra stood up and grabbed her keys, "You gonna be allright?"

Laynie nodded, "Yeah, thanks for coming by."

Deidra walked to her car and dialed Jonathan's number. "Forgive me Laynie for butting in," She said.

Jonathan rang Laynie's doorbell.

Laynie was dressed for bed already and hoped it was Deidra at the door. She opened the door and Jonathan was standing there.

He smiled at her, "Dee called, said you needed some company." he stepped inside, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess." she closed the door suddenly very aware of the fact that she was wearing a skimpy nightie. "Let me go grab a robe, I will be right back."

"No, you don't have to do that." Jonathan said, pulling her onto his lap. "You look fine."

"Jonathan please don't make me do this." She said tears filling her eyes.

"Do what baby." he gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"I just broke up with Andy, I cant just hop into bed with you."

"I'm not asking you to, but if you want to."

"Jonathan dammit." She stood up and clenched her fists, "Don't do this to me."

He walked up behind her, rubbing her shoulders, "Do what to you."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "God you are so fucking sexy." She said kissing him. Jonathan put his arms around her waist, kissing her back just as hard.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Lips still locked, he quickly shed himself of his clothing. He slid the skimpy silk nightie off of Laynie and laid her on the bed.

"Love you," He said sucking first one perfect breast and then the other, "Love you so much mon amour." Laynie arched her back as tears rolled down her cheeks, Jonathan had not said that to her in years.

"No baby, don't cry." he said kissing her. "Just let me love you, let me love you slow and easy, the way you deserve."

Laynie shuddered as Jonathan slowly made his way to her hot throbbing pussy. Two or three good licks, and she was climaxing like there was no tomorrow. He eased into her, willing himself not to go off yet. Laynie wrapped her arms around him and begged him for more. Jonathan came with a loud grunt and laid down beside her.

"You ok?" she nodded, cuddling against him. "I'm sorry Andy did that to you."

"Well, if the invitation is still open," she looked up at him, "I want to go with you to the boat show."

Laynie and Jonathan boarded the plane headed for Tampa. She leaned against him, falling into a deep sleep.

"Hey," he gently shook her, "hey Laynie Bug, wake up." she stretched and yawned realizing that they had landed in Tampa. He got their bags and took her hand, walking her toward the rental car.

"Guess I will have to get use to the time change." Jonathan nodded and pulled out onto the highway, "Yeah, and just about the time you get use to it, we will be flying back home." he looked over at her, "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem." She said readjusting in the seat. He pulled into the parking deck of a Hilton Hotel, right on the beach, "This is where we are staying." he nodded and parked the car.

Laynie looked around the room and sighed. It looked like the room Julia Roberts stayed in, in the movie Pretty Woman. She walked to the window and looked out at the beach. Jonathan walked up behind her and put his hands on he shoulders. "I have to go meet the guys downstairs," he kissed her neck, "see you after while."

Laynie walked out onto the balcony with a beer and sat in one of the chairs. She was trying hard not to think about Andy. He was such a shit. She heard her phone ringing and walked back into the room.

"Hey Dee," she said flopping down on the bed, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to give you a little heads up, guess who flew to Tampa this morning."

"Dee, you are shittin me?" Laynie sat up "He's here?"

"Yeah, he called Neal about an hour ago, just wanted to let you know."

Laynie hung up and immediately texted Jonathan.

Laynie: Just talked to Dee, guess who's here."

John: WTF, What's he doing here? You seen him?"

Laynie: No, but Dee said he called Neal about an hour ago."

John: Stay in the room, and don't answer the door, I will see you in about an hour."

Laynie laid the phone down and sighed. What the hell was Andy doing following her to Tampa. Shit, she knew what he was doing.

Jonathan scanned the conference room and finally spotted his brother talking to one of the men from GEICO. He excused himself and walked across the room.

"Hey, mind if I borrow him for a minute." Jonathan took Andy by the arm and guided him outside the door, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thought we had a PR gig." Andy said shrugging.

"Thought you said you weren't coming."

"Changed my mind."

"You mean Laynie changed it for you, guess you are stayin here too."

"Yeah, room 328."

Jonathan cussed, he and Laynie were right across the hall. Jonathan gave his brother a firm stare and walked back into the conference room.

Laynie stepped out of the shower and grabbed a bottle of lotion from her overnight bag. She was about to sit down on the bed, when someone knocked at the door. She peered out the peephole and saw Andy.


	5. Chapter 5

Against her better judgement, Laynie opened the door. Andy stepped in and slid his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing Andy, why did you come here?"

"To make things right, I am sorry Laynie, I never should have done that."

"Yeah, you are right, you lied to me Andy, how do you expect me to trust you again, or even believe what you are saying to me now?"

Laynie sat down on the bed, and Andy sat beside her, taking her hand. She pulled away from him, "Don't, you wont do that to me, not this time, not again."

"Is he better than me?" Andy said looking at her.

"WHAT?" Laynie looked at him like he was crazy.

"John, is he better than me."

Laynie stood up and walked to the other side of the room, "What kind of damn question is that anyway?"

Andy walked up behind her, turning her to face him, "It's a question that deserves an answer, is that why you ran back to him, cause he's better in bed than I am."

"No, Andy, " Laynie looked at him and shook her head, even though it was true, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Then why, why my fucking brother of all people."

"He treats me decent Andy, he doesn't lie or fuck around on me." Laynie walked to the window, "he loves me."

"So do I baby." Andy took her arm and turned her to him.

"No Andy, you don't, and I don't think you ever have. Us starting up again when I moved back was a big mistake."

"I still love you Laynie, I always have"

Laynie looked at Andy and shook her head, "No, you loved me then, maybe, when we were in school, but not now. I don't even know who you are sometimes ,with your mood swings and temper fits, that shit scares me."

Andy looked at her and sighed, "I never meant that to happen, I have dealt with a lot over the past three years."

"Yeah, and most of it was of your own doing, I know you cheated on your wife, and I know who you got caught with."

Andy looked at her dumbfounded.

"Don't look so surprised, Homer is a small town, people talk." she looked him right in the eye, "so did Trish have an abortion, or did she give the baby up for adoption?"

Andy's face turned pale. He looked up at her and shook his head, "She got rid of it." Laynie shook her head and turned away from him, "I didn't want her to ok, she made the appointment while I was out during Opie season."

"Just go Andy, please. Just go."

Andy turned into his driveway and slammed his hands on the steering wheel. Going after Laynie had proven to be a huge mistake. She was with Jonathan now, but Andy just couldn't accept that. He and Laynie were meant to be together. He unlocked the front door and slung his duffel bag onto the couch. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet door, slamming it back and cussing. Not a damn drop of liquor in the house. He picked his keys up and headed to the truck.

Jonathan and Laynie were lounging by the pool when his cell phone rang. "Its Scott." he kissed Laynie's cheek, "be right back." He got up and walked to the gate, leaning against it.

"What, what the hell. Ok son, I will be on a plane home." Jonathan ended the call and walked back over to Laynie, "We gotta go home, now."

"What's wrong?"

"Its Andy, he has fucked himself up pretty bad."

Laynie and Jonathan arrived at Andy's house about four hours later. Scott had driven him home from the hospital, and was staying with him until his dad could get there.

Jonathan hugged Scott when he walked in the door. "You call your grama?" Scott nodded.

"What about Neal?" Jonathan laid his keys and ball cap on the table. Laynie sat down on the couch, really unsure what to do.

Scott nodded, "I called Cassie too." He nodded to Laynie, "you can go back if you want to."

Laynie shook her head no and looked at Jonathan, "You go on back."

Scott sat beside her on the couch. "You love him don't you?" Laynie looked at Scott and nodded. "and you love my Uncle Andy too." Laynie's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Scott, "what am I gonna do?" she laid her head over on his shoulder and started crying.

Jonathan sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Andy peered at him through swollen eyes. "You allright?"

Andy nodded, "Guess I was drunker than I thought." he winced trying to sit up.

"Don't do that, you don't want that busted rib puncturing your damn lung." Jonathan eased him back onto the bed.

Andy looked up at his brother, "Is Laynie with you?"

"Yeah, she's out there with Scott,"

Andy looked toward the window, "Guess I royally fucked things up with her didn't I?"

"Yeah, you might say that. What the hell were you doing screwing around with Trish anyway?"

Andy sighed, "Believe me man, if I could go back that is one mistake I would never have made."

Scott handed Laynie a Kleenex and rubbed her on the back, "I wish I could say something to make you feel better."

Laynie shook her head, "Its ok, it just royally sux to be in this situation."

Scott twisted the top off a beer and handed it to her, "Kind of like trying to decide between a blue chevy king cab or a red one."

Laynie laughed and nodded, "Well, not quite but yeah, something like that."

"Did you and my dad date in school?" Scott sat down beside her.

"Yeah we did,"

"Guessing you did more than date." he looked over at her,

"Yeah, we did. Scott your dad was the first man I ever slept with."

"Oh, I would have guessed it was Andy."

"No," she shook her head, "Your dad has always been pretty special to me."

"Wow, guess that's what he meant." Scott thought outloud.

"What, what are you talking about?" Laynie looked at him confused.

"Nothing, just something he said the other night, but he was buzzed so..."

Jonathan walked back down the hall. "Scott, you can go on home, me and Laynie will stay with him."

"You sure dad, I don't mind."

"No, you go on." Jonathan hugged him, "I will call you."

Jonathan sat down on the couch beside her, taking her hand, "I know what you are thinking, and this is not your fault."

Laynie looked at him, "Andy came to the room Jonathan, I let him in."

"Baby, I told you not to answer the door."

"I know, but I did." Laynie sighed, "I guess if I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't make him get drunk and wreck his truck."

"No, but the things I said, maybe I could have worded it different." She walked to the kitchen, "I am gonna see what's in here for us to eat."

Laynie fixed them dinner, and was surprised that Andy ate most of it. She picked up the tray and started to leave the room and he stopped her, "Can we talk for a minute?"

She sat the tray down on the floor, "Yeah, but you should really rest."

Andy took her hand, "I know I treated you like shit, and I should have left Trish alone. I just want you to be happy, and if that means you are with my brother, then I guess I will just have to accept it."

Laynie picked the tray up and walked back down the hall. She handed Jonathan a bottle of pain medication and a bottle of water, "I think he may need one of these." she picked up her cell phone, "I am calling Deidra to come and get me,"

"Why," Jonathan sat the bottle of pills down and took her hands. "I can take you home."

"No, don't just..." Laynie put her head in her hands and started sobbing.

"Laynie what." Jonathan walked up to her but she brushed past him. "What's wrong?"

"I need to be by myself." she picked up her phone and purse and walked to the door. "Don't follow me, just." she held her hand up, "I just want to be left alone."

Dee drove back to Laynie's house, looking over at her every few minutes. She sighed and finally spoke.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"You mean Andy getting drunk and damn near killing himself because of me?" Layine wiped her eyes and nose.

"Laynie, you know that's not true, you didn't cause that."

"Yeah, I did." she shook her head, "I never should have let Jonathan touch me." she looked at Dee and then laid her head back against he seat, "Its like he's got me under a damn spell or something, I cant tell him no."

"Its those eyes girl, believe me, Neal's got em too."

Dee pulled into the driveway, "You want me to come in with you?"

She shook her head no and reached for the door handle. "Hey, do your parents still have that cabin?"

"Yeah, why."

"You think I could maybe borrow it for a few days?"

"Yeah sure." Dee dug a key out of the console and handed it to Laynie. "You will have to turn the breaker on, and I know there is no food there, but here, you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like to."

"Thanks Dee." Laynie hugged her, "and you don't know where I am."

Laynie waved as Dee drove off and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Laynie drove up the winding road that led to Deidra's parents cabin. She got out and unlocked the door and flipped the breaker to turn on the power. She started to unload groceries and took her bags in. She sat down on the couch and called Dee to let her know that she had gotten there safely.

"Hey, its me, just wanted to let you know that I am up here."

"Ok, you get the power cut on and everything?" she stepped to the back door and walked outside, not wanting Neal and Andy to hear her.

"Yeah, what's that noise?"

"I came outside, Neal and Andy are in the living room and I didn't want Andy to hear me."

"Oh, is he ok.?"

"Yeah, Neal took him back to the doctor today and he's on the mend, what about you?"

"What about me?" Laynie sighed, "I appreciate this more than you know."

"No problem, and like I said, if you need me just call."

Dee hung up and walked back inside, the house. Neal came into the kitchen behind her "I wondered where you went."

"I had a call"

"Was it Laynie?"

"Neal, don't." she pushed his face away from her.

"Don't what?"

"Look at me like that."

"Well, was it Laynie? John hasn't heard from her in a day or two and he's worried."

"Well, maybe she just wants to be left alone." Dee tried to walk past him but he stopped her,

"So that was Laynie, where is she?"

"Neal, I am not telling you, she needs some time to herself."

"She's at the cabin isn't she?"

"Don't you say a word you hear me. We don't know where she is."

"Well Dee, I am not gonna lie."

"So don't lie, just don't tell the truth." She put her arms around his neck, "If you are nice, you never know, there might be a little something waiting for you later."

"I like the way you talk woman."

Andy yelled from the living room, "Ok, if you two are done dry humping in there, I would like something to drink."

Jonathan sat his drink down and sighed. Where the hell was she. Scott walked in and saw his dad sitting at a table in the corner and joined him. Marlene brought Scott his usual drink, winking at Jonathan when she walked away.

"How long has she been flirting with you?"

"She can flirt away," Jonathan said sipping his drink, "I wouldn't touch that shit with a 50 foot pole."

"You heard from Laynie.?"

Jonathan shook his head no, "She's not at home either, been by there twice."

"Where do you think she is?"

"There is only one place I can think of son, and I am headed up there tonight."

Layine was about to go to bed when she thought she heard a car door. She reached into the closet for the rifle that Dee's dad had always kept there. Laynie had fond memories of the cabin, and she and Dee spent many summers there when they were teens. The cabin to Laynie was special for another reason.

She peered out the front door and gasped when she saw a man walking across the yard toward the house. She eased the door open, aimed the shotgun and fired.

"Holy fuckin shit," Jonathan yelled, "you crazy, you could have killed me."

Laynie flipped the light on and saw Jonathan standing there, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Sorry but I thought I taught you to shoot better than that."

"Yeah, I think the sights off." She put the rifle back in the closet. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you, I was worried."

"I just needed to be by myself." she sat down in the recliner, "I needed to think."

"About what," He sat down and looked over at her. Laynie dared not look at him.

"You know, I was thinking driving out here about the summer after we graduated." He stood up and pulled her to her feet, "Remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember." Laynie looked at the floor,

"Don't," Jonathan turned her face up, "Look at me Laynie,"

"No," she whispered.

"YES." He said kissing her. "You remember that night don't you mon amour."

"Jonathan don't, and don't call me that." she tried to wriggle away from him.

"Why not, that's what you are, always have been." he sat down and pulled her on top of him. "God I love you Laynie."

"Jonathan." she started crying,

"What baby please don't cry."

Laynie laid her head on his shoulder and thought back to the night Jonathan begged Dee's brother for the key to the cabin. He and Laynie had just graduated, and he was in Homer to work with his dad. Laynie was scared and skittish, terrified that her first time was going to be a nightmare, but it turned out to be the best night of her life. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. Now, there was no girlfriend, no wife, nothing standing in her way, except her feelings.

"You remember that night?" he rubbed her back

She nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

Jonathan loved Laynie more than anything, and when she showed up at the bar that night, bawling her eyes out because she found out that Andy was engaged, he was right there to pick up the pieces. Dee's brother, Carl, was working at the bar and Jonathan had asked him for a key to the cabin. Jonathan drove Laynie up there and spent the rest of the night and most of the next day making love to her. He was her first, and that made it even more special to him.

"Are you ok now?"

Laynie nodded and sat up.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, you didn't, I am just confused Jonathan."

"About what."

"How can I have feelings for you, and Andy at the same time?"

"You know Andy's been fuckin around on you since the two of you got back together?"

"Yeah, I do now." Laynie got up and walked to the kitchen, "I feel so stupid."

Laynie sighed, "I wish you hadn't followed me up here."

"Why," he walked up behind her, his large frame towering over her.

"Because, how am I suppose to think straight with you here." she turned the kitchen light off, "I need to go to bed."

"Ok," Jonathan smiled at her, "lets go to bed."

"Jonathan, there are three other rooms, take your pick." she started up the stairs, "just check the front door and make sure its locked please."

Laynie closed the bedroom door and leaned against it. She rubbed her arms and climbed into the bed.

Jonathan stood outside Laynies door and leaned against the wall. He shook his head, no way in hell was he sleeping by himself. He eased the door open, looking at her laying there, the light from the moon hitting her face. He slid his boots and jeans off, and tossed his shirt in the corner. He slid into bed beside her, spooning against her back.

Laynie relaxed against him, too tired to fight. Jonathan kissed her shoulder and they both fell asleep.

Laynie woke up the next morning, Jonathan snoring against her chest. She gently moved his head and sat up, slipping her bedroom shoes on and grabbing her robe. Even though it was summer, the mornings were cool. Laynie fixed a cup of coffee and walked out onto the front porch. She sat, sipping her coffee thinking about the week she had spent here with Jonathan. Laynie had left for school in the fall, and when she returned home for Christmas, her mother told her that Jonathan had gotten a girl pregnant. Andy had gotten married, and Laynie was totally devastated. She leaned her head back and watched two grizzly bear cubs up on the mountain tussling. This was, to her, the most peaceful place on earth, and the one place you could clear your head. "Alayna Marie Barrett, how in the hell did you get yourself into a mess like this."

Jonathan woke up, reaching for Laynie and realized she wasn't there. He stepped over to the window and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that her truck was still there and she hadn't left in the middle of the night. He quickly dressed and walked downstairs, the smell of fresh coffee greeting him. He saw Laynie on the front porch and walked out ,sitting beside her on the swing.

"You sleep ok?" he took her hand.

"Yeah, I did actually, better than I have in months."

"Its this mountain air." Jonathan nodded to the bear cubs, "Keep your eye out, mama's around here somewhere."

"Jonathan, why did you come up here?" Laynie looked at him, "Really, no bullshit answers, you tell me the truth."

"Because, I was worried about you, because I love you and I want to be with you."

Laynie looked back out at the mountain, "I wish I could just forget Andy." she laid her head back and sighed. She hated to admit to herself that she was still in love with him.

Jonathan glanced over at her, "You still love him don't you?" he said, as if he had read her mind.

"Yeah, I do." she shook her head, "I don't know why, but I do."

"The little peckerhead kinda grows on you." Jonathan downed the rest of his coffee. "I'm hungry, you got anything in there for breakfast?"

Laynie started preparing breakfast while Jonathan took a shower. When he came downstairs, she was plating up scrambled eggs, toast, and Canadian bacon.

"Smells good." he smiled at her. "you always were good in the kitchen though."

Layine sighed and checked her phone, there was a text message from Andy.

"Excuse me for just a minute." Laynie walked out onto the porch and sat down, reading the text.

"I know that a lot has happened and I am sorry. Layine, I know I hurt you, and I feel like shit for it, please forgive me. If you really want to be with Jonathan, I will do my best to accept it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I will always love you, I will never forget you, and I will never get over you."

Laynie laid the phone down, tears rolling down her cheeks. She dialed Dee's number.

"Hey, you resting?"

"No," Laynie sniffed.

"Ok, what, don't tell me Jonathan showed up?"

"Yeah, he did, and I forwarded you the text that Andy sent me. Dee, I think I am moving back to Colorado, I just cant take this anymore."

"No, Laynie, don't make a decision based on how you feel."

"I have to let the school board there know that I still want the job they offered me, coming back here was a mistake."

"Laynie, don't, I can drive up there.."

"No Dee, my mind's made up, I am moving back to Boulder."


	7. Chapter 7

Laynie took the plane ticket from the young man and smiled. Dee had done her damndest to try and talk her out of moving, but Laynie's mind was made up.

She sat down and waited for her flight to be called.

Jonathan slammed his phone down and cussed. He walked to the bathroom door and hit twice with his fist, "Hey Scott."

Scott opened the door, with a towel wrapped around him, "Shit dad, can I get my clothes on."

"I am going over to Neal's, gotta talk to Dee."

"Ok." Scott quickly dressed, grabbed his keys and headed for his truck.

Jonathan rang the bell at Neal's house, and breathed a sigh of relief when Deidra answered the door.

"Hey, I come in?" she motioned for him to come in and closed the door behind him.

"Neal's not here," Dee sat down on the couch,

"Well, actually I am here to see you Dee." He looked up at her and sighed, "Do you have any idea where Laynie is?"

Dee looked up at the clock, "She's probably halfway to Denver by now."

Scott spotted Laynie sitting in the waiting area at the airport. He walked over and sat down in front of her.

"Scott, how did you know I was here?"

"I heard Dee talking to you on the phone last night, I was at Uncle Neal's."

"Oh, well, my flight will be called soon so…"

"Laynie, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I am sure that I cant stay on this emotional roller coaster."

"Well, if Uncle Andy cant keep his hands out of Trisha's pants, that's not my dad's fault, and runnin's not the answer either. You just better be damn sure that this is what you want, because I wont let you hurt my dad, he's been hurt enough." Scott stood up and took his keys out of his pocket, "You board that plane, don't come back here."

Jonathan drove like a bat out of hell to the airport, he hoped he wasn't too late. He walked into the terminal relieved to see Laynie sitting there.

"Shit," she picked up her phone and texted Dee, letting her know that the flight had been delayed. Before Dee could text her back she looked up and saw Jonathan walking toward her.

Laynie's flight was called, and she stood up and started toward the gate. Jonathan took her arm and turned her toward him.

"Laynie, please."

She shook her head, "My mind's made up, and I already have a job waiting for me in Boulder, I cant stay here."

Laynie laid her hand on the side of his face and kissed him, "I hope you understand." She picked up her carry on and Jonathan stood there and watched his life walk away from him.

Jonathan drove home, sobs almost choking him at times. He had lost her, again. He had half a mind to drive to Andy's house and beat the holy hell out of him.

Scott was in the kitchen fixing a pot of coffee when his dad walked in the door.

"You allright?" Scott looked up at him, a mixed wave of anger and pity filling him.

"No, I'm not." Jonathan laid his head on his arms and sighed, "She's gone."

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I really do think this is for the best."

"Well, coming from someone who doesn't know jack shit about loving a woman, that really means a lot" Jonathan stood up and walked down the hall. Scott picked the phone up.

"Hey, can you come over here? Yeah now, its bad man."

Andy tapped on Jonathans bedroom door, and eased it open. He found his brother sitting on the bed cigarette in one hand, near empty bottle of crown royal in the other.

"Im shitfaced." Jonathan slurred, "and just pissed enough to knock you on your stupid ass, so don't fuck with me." He downed the crown and reached for another bottle.

"Is she really worth this?" Andy sat down on the bed.

"You would say that wouldn't you. You never loved her, not the way she deserved." Jonathan snuffed his Winston out. "Not like I did."

"I thought you quit that shit." Andy said nodding to the pack of Winston's

"Mind your own fuckin business, why don't you just get the hell outta here and leave me alone."

Andy sighed and stood up, "So this is it, this is your life now, pining away for someone who obviously doesn't want either one of us?" Andy started toward the door, "You know I always looked up to you, wanted to be just like you, was almost envious of you at times."

"Why's that?" Jonathan slurred.

"Because man, you could have any woman you wanted, you weren't tied down, could just pick up in offseason and do what the hell you wanted, now look at you, I sure as hell don't want to be like you now." Andy walked out closing the door behind him.

"Well, what now?" Scott shrugged looking at his Uncle. "We just let him drink himself stupid?"

"I tell you what I am doing." Andy stood up and grabbed his keys, "I'm going to Colorado,"

"Why?" Scott said shaking his head, "She's hurt you guys enough."

"No Scott, I have hurt her, and its time for this shit to end. Jonathan loves Laynie, he always has, and he needs her."

Andy knocked on the door of Neal's house, hoping Dee was there.

"Hey man," Neal opened the door, half dressed, and half awake. "Come on in."

"Catch you at a bad time?" Andy said grinning

"Nah, we were done, just coming in here to get a beer, want one?"

Andy nodded and sat down, taking the beer Neal offered him. As different as Neal and Jonathan were in looks, they were very much alike in other ways. Neal could sweet talk a woman just about as good as Jonathan could.

"So Dee's here?"

"Yeah, lemme go get her."

Dee was sitting on the bed talking to Laynie, she put her finger to her lips when he opened the door.

"Ok, I am just glad you got there ok. Make sure you text me your address and new phone number when you get it hooked up." Dee hung up and looked at Neal with tears in her eyes, "I hope she hasn't made a mistake."

"She will be fine," Neal took her hand, "you need to get dressed."

"You are telling me to get dressed?" Dee said shaking her head.

"Well, unless you want Andy staring at your tits, then yeah, you need to put some damn clothes on."

"What's he doing here?" Dee said reaching for her shirt.

"He wants to talk to you."

Dee rolled her eyes, "Great, Laynie swore me to secrecy Neal,"

"You, not me." He picked her phone up and walked to the door, "Come on out when you get dressed."

Dee walked down the hall, and hugged Andy, "You better?"

"Yeah, on the mend." he sat down and picked his beer up, picking at the label, "Where's she at Dee?'

"Andy she asked me not to tell you."

"Well, Jonathans gonna drink himself to death, she belongs here, with him, and we all know it." he looked at Dee. "So, where is she."

Dee picked her phone up and handed it to Andy, he jotted the address down and kissed Dee on the cheek, "Thanks."

Dee watched Andy walking to his truck and turned to Neal, "I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake."

"I don't think you did. Andy's right, John and Laynie belong together. I'm just glad Andy's finally seeing it." He wrapped his arms around Dee and smiled, "so whaddaya say? Want round two?"

Andy boarded the plane, leaning his head back against the seat. He looked down at the address that Laynie had texted to Dee. He had been to Boulder a few times, and as luck would have it, he knew right where the house was.

Laynie started pulling boxes out of the POD that had finally arrived. She opened a box, and right on the top was a picture of her and Jonathan that had been made at a charity function two months ago. She walked over and tossed it into the trash. "You did the right thing Laynie," She said to herself.

Andy climbed into the rental car and turned the heat on full blast. He didn't remember Colorado being this cold this early.

Laynie saw a car pull into the driveway. "Probably the Superintendent welcoming me to Boulder." She said walking to the door.

She opened the door and came face to face with Andy.


	8. Chapter 8

Laynie dropped the vase in her hand, it shattering when it hit the floor.

"Shit," she said, the sound snapping her back to reality. She looked around for the broom and began sweeping the glass up.

Andy picked up a piece of cardboard, and took the broom from her.

"How did you know I was here Andy?"

"I heard Dee talking to you earlier. She said Boulder and I kind of put two and two together."

Laynie tossed an empty box onto the back porch and opened the next one.

"Well, if you came here to try and convince me to come back to Homer, you are wasting your time." She started putting plates in the cabinet, "I'm never going back there."

"Well, Grandma Jo use to always say "never say never"

"I mean it Andy. I am making a new life for myself here. "

"What about Jonathan?"

Laynie closed the cabinet and sighed, "Jonathan." She stared out the window for a minute before opening another box. "I cant do this anymore Andy." She turned and looked at him, "There was a time in my life that all I wanted to do was be with you. Remember how we talked about having kids, building a log cabin on the mountain?"

"Yeah, I remember." He looked at her, "He loves you Laynie, a hell of a lot more than I ever did. I treated you like shit, and if I am the reason you left."

She held her hand up to stop him from talking, "You are not the reason I left Andy, I am the reason I left." She picked a box up and headed down the hall, "If you want to stay the night you are welcome to, but you will need to leave first thing in the morning,"

Andy sighed and slammed his fists on the counter. She had always been stubborn, and this time was no exception. He had to think of something, and fast.

He stepped outside and dialed Neal's number. "Hey, I need a favor."

Neal drove to Jonathan's house, not believing what he saw when his brother opened the door. There were empty beer bottles, liquor bottles and take out containers strewn everywhere. Jonathan looked as if he had not showered in days.

"You look like hell man."

"Good to see you too, you little prick, what the hell do you want."

Neal stepped inside, "Just talked to Andy man, he's in Boulder, he found Laynie."

"Well, good for him," Jonathan picked up a piece of pizza from a box on the coffee table, "Want some?"

Neal shook his head, "Did you hear me dude, she's in Colorado."

"I know where she is Neal, I went to the airport the day she left."

"Ok, I have had enough of this shit." Neal took Jonathan by the arm and walked him down the hall, "Get your ass in the shower, and I will pack a suitcase."

"What the fuck for." Jonathan said.

"Your ass is going to Colorado, to get Laynie and bring her home."

Jonathan stood in the shower, letting the hot water hit his back. He put his hands against the wall and sighed. Maybe he should just go to Colorado, lay his cards out and let Laynie know how he really felt about her. If she decided she didn't want to have anything to do with him, at least he'd tried. He had loved her, for what seemed like forever. She just couldn't seem to get over Andy. He turned the water off and reached for a towel. He stepped out of the bathroom to find Neal, carefully laying his clothes out.

"I'm not four, I think I can dress myself." Jonathan rubbed his hair with the towel, "Hope to hell I aint wasting my damn time dude."

"You're not." Neal clapped his brother on the back, "meet ya out front." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jonathan glanced down at the address that Neal had given him and pulled out of the airport. Part of him just wanted to get his ass back on the plane and fly home, the other part wanted to take Laynie in his arms and never let her go. He turned onto West street and made a left onto Fleetwood Avenue. He pulled into the driveway of the third house on the left and got out.

Laynie was coming out of the laundry room, catching a glimpse of someone walking to the front door. She sighed and swore under her breath. She flung the door open, "I have already told you, the Wescotts don't live here anymore." she looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you baby." He smiled at her, "Can I come in? Its cold as hell out here."

"Sure, yeah, sorry." she stepped back so he could come inside.

"How," she waved her hands, "Never mind," she walked to the kitchen, "I just made a pot of coffee, want a cup."

"Yeah," she poured two cups of coffee and sat down in the living room. He sat his cup down and looked at her, "You remember that hot drink you use to make, it had cream and something else in it?"

Laynie nodded, "Haven't made that in years."

"Why'd you do this Laynie?"

"Do what?" she sipped her coffee, peering over at him

"Leave. Why did you leave home?"

"That place hasn't been home for me for a long time Jonathan."

He shook his head, "No, its home and it always will be."

"Guess you are wondering why I came here."

"Yeah, actually I am. I am not going to ask you how you found my address." she sat her cup down, making a mental note to strangle the shit out of Dee.

She looked at Jonathan and frowned, "You look like hell."

He smiled, "You don't, never have." He stood up and walked over, pulling her up from the chair, "You even look good first thing in the morning, like you never even slept."

"That's a lie."

"No its not." he brushed her hair back "I would die for you, I hope you know that."

"Jonathan, lets not do this, please."

"Do what," he whispered, "Love each other."

She leaned against him, choking back tears.

Jonathan put his chin on the top of her head and sighed. He almost laughed out loud thinking he knew exactly how Rhett Butler must have felt in Gone with the Wind.

"I love you." he turned her face up so she was looking at him, "and no amount of miles between us is gonna change that."

"I, Jonathan,"

"You can say it, its ok." He kissed her softly, whispering some French or Latin phrase she didn't understand.

Laynie tried to push him away from her, knowing full well what would happen if she didn't. "Jonathan, please." she almost whispered.

Jonathan cupped her round ass in his hands and trailed kisses down her neck. Laynie felt her knees getting weak, and feared she would faint. Jonathan gently scooped her up and headed down the hall.

He laid her on the bed, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me, and I will walk out that door and you will never see me again."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, "You know I cant do that."

"Look at me baby." Jonathan said, brushing tears off her face, "say it, tell me how you feel."

"I love you, Jonathan."

He brushed her hair back and kissed her, "Come home with me, where you belong."

"I cant, there are too many memories there."

"So, we can make some new ones." he laid down beside her, "why the hell did you come here anyway, why did you leave?"

"I couldn't stand to see you and Andy angry at each other," she looked up at him, "and hiding my feelings for you from him was getting harder." she sat up and sighed, "I just wanted out, away, and this was the only solution."

"So, what about Andy?"

"I cant be with him, I already told him that. We aren't the same people we were when we were 17." she shook her head, "I don't even know Andy anymore."

"So, what about us?"

Layine sighed, "That's a good question, what about us?"

"You know how I feel."

"It cant just be about sex, there is more to a relationship than that."

"I know, and I want a hell of a lot more than just sex from you." he stood up and leaned against the dresser, "I can trust you, I know when you tell me something, you mean it and I never have to wonder what you are thinking, I can tell just by looking at you."

"Oh really, well then what am I thinking right now?"

Jonathan got on his knees in front of her, "You really want me to tell you?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, "That you want me to make love to you right now." his steely eyes were full of lust, "is that what you are thinking?"

Laynie could hardly get a good breath, and nodded her head, "Yeah, that's exactly what I am thinking."


	9. Chapter 9

Laynie looked up at Jonathan breathless. He was like a drug, and had a way of making her feel like everytime with him was her first. She couldn't get enough of him.

He brushed her hair back, those steely black eyes of his full of lust. He slowly, a button at a time, removed her shirt. The lacy purple bra she was wearing flew across the room, and he gently pushed her tits together, worshipping each one with his tongue. Layine thought she would explode. Jonathan would have her, almost ready to orgasm, and stop. She grabbed his head, forcing him back down, begging him to love her.

"You are an amazing lover," he said rolling his tongue around her nipple, "best I ever had."

Laynie moved her hips, wanting him so bad she couldn't stand it anymore. "Jonathan." she whimpered,

"What, what mon amour?"

Laynie got goosebumps, his pet name for her making her want him even more, "Please," she begged, "Want you..." she panted, "So bad."

"No, not yet," he trailed kisses down her stomach. "MMMM, you smell sweet." he said licking her pussy.

"OH, OH shit," Laynie was almost out of breath, "Please, I want you, need you now." she dug her fingers into his hair.

He kissed her, entering her slowly. Laynie wrapped her legs around him, trying to force him into her deeper.

"No baby, let me take my time."

"You are torturing me."

"You like it?"

"Yes, yes I like it, please Jonathan." Laynie felt like she was going to die from pure passion.

Jonathan spent the next hour slowly, tenderly, making love to Laynie. When he finally climaxed, she laid her head on his chest, softly crying.

"What's wrong" he raised her head up, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she put her hands on either side of his face, "I love you, more than you know."

"I know you do." he pulled her back down onto his chest. "I almost didn't come here."

"Why." Laynie snuggled against him, feeling more secure than she had in a long time.

"Didn't think you would want me here." he sighed, "Watching you walk out of that airport almost killed me. Thought I would never see you again."

"I guess I shouldn't have left."

"Well, you can still come home, you can get your old job back cant you?"

"Yeah, I am sure I can, but I already paid the deposits here."

"Don't worry about that."

"How am I suppose to pay to move back to Homer?"

"I will take care of it." he slid down, wrapping his arms around her, "Don't worry about it."

Laynie woke up and stretched, glancing at the clock. It was past five, and she was starving. She looked over at Jonathan, sound asleep and smiled. She got up as quietly as she could, not to wake him up and went into the kitchen. She hadn't had time to go grocery shopping, so dinner would be slim pickings.

Laynie picked up a book out of one of the boxes, noticing that it was her diary. She flipped a few pages and sank down onto the couch with a cup of coffee. She began reading a page dated June 31 the rest of the date was smudged. She sat her cup down and started reading.

_Spent the week at Dee's parents cabin. Jonathan is the most caring, gentle man. We had sex last night, and I had never done it before. I was scared shitless, but he was so patient, and loving. I have never felt that good in my life. I hope we can be together again before I leave to go to Colorado to school. I have never seen a man's penis before, but his is enormous. I was afraid he would hurt me, but he didn't. I bled some, but that was it. I am in love with him, but I love Andy too. I wont tell Andy that I had sex, especially not with his brother. What am I going to do, how can I love both of them? _

_Jonathan told me that he had never seen a more perfect set of breasts than mine, I think he lied, he was just trying to make me feel good. I still cant believe he put his mouth, "down there' but whatever he did sure felt good. I love him, and I need to tell him, but I don't know what to do about Andy. Guess I should talk to mom, but she is so judgmental at times, maybe I can talk to Aunt Sarah. I cant wait to be with Jonathan again. Just thinking about him makes me wet._

Layine heard Jonathan coming down the hall and laid the book back in the box. She had forgotten that she kept that diary.

"What's that?" he said snuggling beside her

"My diary from high school. Cant believe I kept it."

"What's in there?" he said reaching over her.

"You don't worry about it." she said popping his hand, "That's private."

"Well, what's to eat? I am starving."

"I haven't been to the store so, what do you say we call something in?"

"Fine with me."

She handed him the phone book and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Jonathan was more than curious as to what was in the book laying on the table. He peered down the hall to see if Laynie was coming and picked it up. He opened it about halfway and started reading.

_Just got home from school for the holidays. Found out Andy's married and Jonathans going to be a daddy. Merry fucking Christmas to me. I wish I had never met him. Telling me he loves me, calling me his "Mon Amour" and then getting some girl pregnant. Well, its my fault, I shouldn't have been so stupid as to think someone like him would really want someone like me anyway. I feel like such a fool. I love him, and don't know how the hell I am gonna live without him. What fucking choice do I have. I hope he's happy, and I hope she was worth it. _

He heard Layine coming out of the bathroom and laid the book back on the table. He felt like shit for hurting her like that. Here, all these years, he was thinking Laynie was in love with Andy, and it was really him she wanted. He smiled at her when she walked down the hall.

"You decided on anything?"

"Nah, doesn't matter to me." he laid down on the couch, pulling Laynie on top of him, "If it makes you feel any better, Scott's mom left me when he was a baby."

"What are you talking about," Laynie looked up at the coffee table and gave him a stern look, "You read it didn't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you felt that way." he brushed her hair away from her face, "I thought you were all hot for Andy."

"I was once." she sat up and sighed, "I felt like I was playing "Eenie Meenie Minie Moe" with the two of you,"

"Well, guess we finally know who Moe turned out to be."

"I didn't want to hurt either one of you."

"That was a long time ago, although I wouldn't mind reading some more of whats in that diary."

"No," she picked it up and went into the kitchen tossing it back into a box.

"Ok, so what are we eating, Pizza, Chinese, Italian?"

"I have had enough damn pizza. Why don't we order Italian."

"Fine with me." Laynie picked up the phone and placed the order.

Jonathan thanked the delivery man, and handed him $50.

"Hey mister, this food didn't cost that much."

Jonathan smiled at him and nodded, "Consider it a tip."

He closed the door and joined Laynie at the table.

"There is something I have always been curious about."

"What?" he popped the top off the container and dug in.

"Where did you learn French?"

"Porno's" he took a bite of chicken and shrugged his shoulders, "Not bad."

"Jonathan, I am being serious"

"Me too, this shit's not bad,"

Layine shook her head, "About the French, you didn't take French in high school did you?"

"Yeah two semesters." he took a sip of beer, "and that teacher was hot as hell."

"Which explains why you took French in the first place."

"Well, the Spanish teacher, Mr Gonzales, was an ugly man, and the Latin teacher, Mrs Prentiss was old, but Ms. Birch, now she was hot."

"You are hopeless," Laynie shook her head.

She glanced over at the diary laying on top of the box. "I wonder what else I wrote in there." she thought to herself. She looked over at Jonathan and picked her diary up.

"I think I am going to soak in a hot tub." she said walking down the hall. She dropped the diary on her bed, and laid her robe on top of it. She looked up and Jonathan was standing at the door.

"Want some company."

She shook her head, "No, besides, we cant both fit in there." she pointed to the clawfoot tub in the bathroom.

"Well, enjoy your soak, I need to make a phone call anyway." he kissed her and closed the door behind him.

Laynie settled down in the warm water and opened the diary. She flipped a page or two and stopped when she read five words written with a red magic marker in bold red letters "I FUCKING HATE YOU MOM."

Laynie laid her head back, remembering her mom telling her that she had met some man in Oregon and she was leaving. Laynie had just turned 19, found out Andy was married, and Jonathan had knocked a girl up. Now her mother was telling her there would be no place for her to come home to. When Laynie learned her mom was sick, she visited her once in the hospital, and never saw her again. Her Aunt Sarah had called her at school to let her know her mother had died. Laynie didn't return for the funeral, and could have cared less that her mother was dead. There was a picture Laynie had tucked inside the diary of her mother, and she pulled it out and looked at it, "You should have been there for me, but men were always more important to you." Laynie balled the picture up and tossed it onto the floor.

Jonathan called Scott to let him know where he was, and that things were ok with him and Laynie.

"Dad, I went to the airport the day she left, and well, I wasn't very nice to her,"

"I know, she told me."

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean.."

"Its ok. just wanted to let you know where I was."

Jonathan ended the call and walked into the house. He found Laynie sitting on the bed wrapped in her bathrobe.

"Have a nice bath?" he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better."

"So are you gonna let me read what's in there?"

"Why do you want to read this so bad"

"Just curious."

"Its just stuff about you mostly."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you and Andy." she wiped her eyes,

"And what else, you have been crying baby."

"My sorry ass mother," Laynie stood up and walked to the window. "I wonder sometimes how different things would have been for me if my daddy hadn't died."

Jonathan walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He remembered well the night Daniel Barrett died. The fact that Jonathan and Andy, along with their dad, couldn't save him had haunted Jonathan for years.

"You know, I always thought you blamed me for that."

She turned around and looked at him, "Why, why would I blame you?"

"We tried Laynie, we tried everything, we just couldn't get to him."

"I know that, he was drunker than hell Jonathan and never should have been on that boat in the first place." she sat back down on the bed. "Mama blamed me for that."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was all my fault that daddy got drunk and left that night."

"How the hell was it your fault?"

She pointed to her diary, "Mama read it, read some of the things I had written in there and convinced herself that Andy and I were sleeping together."

She shook her head, "Funny thing is, if she had read two or three pages ahead, she would have read about my first time, with you."

"I will never forget that night," she put her arms around him, "Ever."

"Me either, I was scared I would hurt you."

She shook her head, "But you didn't, well not until later, when I came home for Christmas break."

"Lets not talk about that ok."

She nodded, "Who was she?"

"Just some girl I met."

"Well, she must have been more than just some girl."

"Doesn't matter." he looked down at her, smiling, "You are all I care about now."


	10. Chapter 10

"That it?" Jonathan said taping the top of the box.

Laynie slid the box she had just closed across the floor, "Yeah finally. I don't know what I am gonna do when I get back to Homer, my house is for sale and…."

Jonathan held his hand up, "You are moving in with me, and don't argue."

Laynie shook her head, "No, I am not, I guess I can see if I can stay at Dee's"

"Baby, don't argue, just move in with me." Jonathan pointed out the door, "Movers are here."

The movers loaded the boxes into the truck and Laynie picked up her carry on bag and suitcase. "Hopefully the rest of my clothes will beat me home." Jonathan followed her to the car, tossing his bag into the backseat.

Layine woke up just as the plane was landing. She stretched and looked over at Jonathan.

"Andy's picking us up, hope that's ok."

"Fine with me,"

They rode to Jonathan's house, in rather awkward silence. Andy peered several times in the rear view mirror at Laynie, who was wearing a very low cut, very revealing top. He pulled into the driveway of his brothers house and looked over at him, "Here we are."

"Thanks for the ride man, you coming in?"

"No, gotta get back home, see you guys later."

Andy didn't want to admit to Jonathan that he didn't trust himself around Laynie. He still wanted her.

Andy turned and headed for the bar. He saw Neal's truck in the parking lot, hoping like hell Deidra wasn't with him. Andy pulled his sunglasses off when he walked inside, smiling at two girls at a corner table.

"Hey," He said plopping down at the table with his brother.

"Hey, didn't think you were back yet." Neal downed his beer and signaled for Janis, the waitress to bring him another one. She walked to the table with two beers, and sat them down in front of Neal and Andy.

"She's not bad." Neal said sipping his beer, "Not bad at all."

"Yeah, let Dee hear you say that and you'll be missing one of your balls little brother."

"So, John and Laynie get back ok."

Andy looked out the window and nodded.

"What," Neal said, giving Andy a stern look.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Neal sat back in the chair. He knew something was bothering Andy, and he knew exactly what.

"Nothing ok," Andy looked over at the table the two girls were seated at. The brunette didn't look too bad.

"I know you are thinking about Laynie man, I am not stupid."

"Yeah, I am," Andy slammed his hand down on the table. "I cant get her out of my head."

"You better, she's with John now."

"Yeah I know." Andy sighed, "You should have seen her when I picked them up. Damn she looked hot."

"She's always looked hot, hell I use to have dreams about her myself." Neal leaned up and looked at his brother, "But she's with John now"

Jonathan slid his arms around Laynie's waist, kissing her ear. "Why don't you go take a nap. We can put all this stuff in storage later."

"That's a good idea." Laynie said stretching. She was physically and mentally drained.

Jonathan closed the bedroom door and eased the lid off the box that was sitting by the couch. He reached inside and pulled Laynie's diary out. He flipped a few pages and sat down on the couch.

_Jonathan and I had sex. I still cant believe it. I was so scared. Dee said it would hurt like hell, but it didn't. I guess he was trying not to hurt me. I have never felt so close to anyone in my life, ever. I just wanted to crawl up inside of him. He is HUGE! Mama always talks about a man's penis like its sick or grose, but I didn't think so at all. I cant wait to be with him again. I don't know what to tell Andy. Andy, I love him, at least I think I do. If I love Andy, then why do I feel so different when I am with Jonathan? He (John) is so gentle and loving, Andy's rough and hateful sometimes. I hope we can have sex again. He is amazing._

Jonathan flipped a few pages over and couldn't believe what he was reading. He sat up on the edge of the couch cushion and laid the book on the table.

_God I am late. What am I gonna do? Dee's gone to get a test, and I hope she gets here before mama gets home. What if I am pregnant? I am only 18 years old. I cant have a baby right now. Maybe I am just late because I am worrying, that's got to be it. Jonathan's not gonna want a baby either. He's talking about going fishing full time with his dad when we graduate. God wont I be a sight, a pregnant graduate. God I wish Dee would come on._

He sat back and shook his head. Laynie never, ever mentioned to him that she thought she was pregnant. A big part of him wished she had been. What if she was? What if she'd had his baby. He picked the diary up and kept reading.

_Whew, false alarm, thank goodness. The last thing I need right now is a baby. Andy just called and he's coming over. I am so scared he is gonna figure out what's going on with me and Jonathan. I love Jonathan, so much, but I don't want to hurt Andy. Andy is my heart and soul. But I so love Jonathan. He does things to me, and makes me feel so good. I love him, so much. _

Jonathan walked down the hall to the bedroom and looked at Laynie, sleeping soundly. Why didn't she tell him.

Laynie stretched and yawned, almost as if she sensed him standing there.

"You have a good nap?" He said stretching out beside her.

"Yeah, I did." she looked at the clock, "Why didn't you wake me up? Its almost 5"

"You needed to sleep." He lovingly brushed her hair back. "Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

"What?" she sat up and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, before we graduated."

"How did you know... you read my diary again, you shitass." she got off the bed. "That things going in the fireplace the first cold snap we have."

"No, don't do that Laynie, I shouldn't have read it, but why didn't you tell me."

"What was the point, there was no baby coming." Laynie sat back down on the bed. "Would you have wanted it?"

"What kind of damn question is that anyway?" he sat down beside her, "Of course I would have wanted it."

"I just didn't see the point, you would have gotten all freaked out for nothing. That was a long time ago."

Jonathan pulled her down onto his lap and smiled, "That's some pretty heavy shit you wrote."

"Well, that's how I felt." she ran her fingers through his hair, "Still do"

"I never knew you felt that way Laynie, I thought you wanted Andy."

She sighed, "I did. I did love him Jonathan, and I guess I always will."

"But."

"But, I don't want to be with him anymore, I cant, its like he wants it to be like it was when we were teenagers, and we aren't those people anymore."

"He never treated you right."

"I could have treated him better too."

She stood up and walked to the door, "You want some dinner."

Andy thumbed through a photo album he found in an old trunk in his garage. There was a picture of Neal in there the day he super glued his eyes shut, and one of their brother Mike in a dress. He turned the page and sighed. There was a picture of him and Laynie that his stepmom had made. They were sitting on a bench in front of his dad's boat. Andy stared at the picture, finally closing the book and laying it on the table. He wondered to himself what would have happened if he and his ex had never met or gotten married. Would he have been with Laynie? He knew she wanted to be with Jonathan, but he still loved her, he loved her more than even he wanted to admit. Laynie was the best lover he had ever had, and the most caring woman he had ever met. He still wanted her, badly.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy pulled into the driveway of his brothers house, silently hoping that Jonathan was gone. He got out and rung the bell. No answer. He knew someone was home, because he could hear the stereo going. Jonathan was a freak about everything being off before he left home.

Andy reached into the pocket of his jeans and dug his key out, letting himself in. He walked into the kitchen and then down the hall calling Jonathans name. He heard water running and realized Laynie was taking a shower. He sat down on the bed and tossed his ball cap beside him.

Laynie turned the water off and reached for the towel. She hoped Jonathan would get home soon, being by herself in an unfamiliar neighborhood freaked her out a little. She reached for her robe and opened the bedroom door, gasping when she saw Andy sitting there.

"Johns not home" she said tying her robe.

"I know." Andy stood up and waked toward her.

"Andy, don't, we aren't together anymore."

Andy slid his hands around her waist, nuzzling her neck, "I know, dammit."

Layine pushed him back and grabbed the bottle of lotion and he clothes and quickly went into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. She hoped when she came out, Andy would be gone, but he wasn't. He had helped himself to a beer and was sitting on the couch when she came down the hall. To Layine's relief, she heard the garage door open and knew Jonathan was home.

"Hey baby" He said grinning, kissing her when he came in. She wrapped her arms around him, almost shivering.

He pulled her back and looked down at her, "You ok?"

She nodded and looked over at Andy, who was giving her a very lustful glare. She walked into the kitchen and started preparing for dinner, thankful that Andy's attention was now off of her. She held on to the sink and took two or three deep breaths. Jonathan walked up behind her, placing his hand on her back.

"Layine, what is it?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and smiled at him.

Jonathan walked into the living room and sat down in his chair, "Was she ok when you got here?"

"Yeah," Andy said, "she was taking a shower."

Jonathan looked at him and scowled, "Really."

"Hey, don't look at me like that man, I can keep my hands to myself."

"You damn sure better."

Laynie was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner, thinking about Andy. She tossed the dishrag onto the counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge, stepping outside. Her phone buzzed as she walked toward the door, and she picked it up, reading the text from Dee.

Dee: Guess what?

Laynie: Your preggers?

Dee: Smartass, close, but no.

Laynie: What then?

Dee: Getting married, Friday."

Laynie: No way.

Dee: Yeah, can we go to lunch tomorrow?

Laynie: Sure what time and where?

Dee: Tiki Hut, 11:30. Hey and don't tell anyone about this ok.

Laynie: U bet, see you tomorrow.

Jonathan stepped out the back door as Laynie was laying her phone down.

"Who's that?"

"Dee, we are meeting for lunch tomorrow."

"That's weird, Neal wants me to meet him for lunch tomorrow."

Laynie shrugged

Jonathan looked at her and snickered, "What, he knock her up or something."

"I don't know, guess I will find out at lunch tomorrow."

"Andy do anything to you?" Jonathan studied her hard, reading her body language. Her shoulders tensed and he cussed under his breath.

"No Jonathan, he didn't." She told him about Andy being in the bedroom when she got out of the shower.

"I am changing the locks, he wont have a key this time."

"You don't have to do that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure."

"I don't want him coming over here anymore unless I am home."

"Its ok, really. I don't want you to ban your brother from the house."

Jonathan looked over at her, not wanting to admit that he thought she might be lying to him. She and Andy had been together for a long time.

"I am going to bed." She stood up and stretched, walking inside. "you coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute," He said taking her hand and kissing it.

Laynie pulled her pajama top and bottoms on, thinking about earlier. It would have been so easy for her to have had sex with Andy. She sighed and snapped the light off, snuggling under the covers.

Jonathan sat on the back porch chewing his thumb badly wanting a cigarette. If Andy had made an advance toward Laynie he'd kill him, plain and simple. Laynie had made her choice, Andy needed to accept it. He got up and walked inside, checking to make sure the doors were locked and walked down the hall.

Layine was curled on her side, but he knew she wasn't asleep. He took off his boots and removed his jeans and shirt, and climbed into bed beside her. He slid his left hand under her breast and put his other arm over her head.

"Did he touch you?"

Laynie turned and looked at Jonathan and shook her head no.

"Laynie, tell me the truth." he reached over and flipped the light on, "You have been acting weird all night."

"No Jonathan, he didn't." Laynie sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, "I already told you that."

"Then whats wrong, you are tied up tighter than a damn knot."

"When I came out of the shower, he was sitting on the bed, it just freaked me out a little that's all." she looked over at him, "Nothing happened."

He laid down and pulled her down on top of him, sliding her pajama top off. "I want you baby, bad." He started gently sucking her breast and Laynie sucked her breath in.

"I love you Laynie, so much." He gently laid her on her back and rubbed her pussy, "too much."

"I love you too Jonathan."

"You swear," He said easing his rock hard cock into her.

"Yes, I swear." Laynie said grinding her pelvis up to meet his.

Laynie walked into the Tiki Hut and finally spotted Dee sitting in the corner.

"Hey," she said hugging her friend, "I ordered you a drink, that ok?"

"Yeah fine." Laynie said sitting down.

"What." Dee said looking at her?"

Layine looked up at her and put her hands out, "What,"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Laynie said thanking the waiter who brought their drinks.

"I know you remember, now come on, spill it."

"Andy came by yesterday, while I was in the shower."

"No way." Dee looked at her wide eyed.

"Yeah, he did. He was sitting on the bed when I came out of the bathroom."

"You are shittin me?"

"No, I I'm not."

"Jonathan know?"

"Yeah, he knows," Laynie sipped her drink

"Well, what happened?"

"Some of the best sex I have had in a long time."

Dee rolled her eyes, "Ok, but you and Jonathan are ok right?"

"Yeah, everythings fine." she took Dee's hand, "So what's with you and Neal?"

"Well, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. We are going to the courthouse on Friday, his mom's not thrilled about it but."

"Ok so what can I do?"

"I need to borrow your Ivory suit, and the shoes, and will you stand up for me?"

"Of course I will, " Laynie said smiling at her.

"You remember how we said we were gonna marry brothers when we got older, and live in the same house."

"Yeah" Laynie said laughing,

"Well, you never know." Dee said wagging her eyebrows

"Yeah, the question is, which brother?"

"What?" Dee looked at her, mouth hanging open.

"I still have feelings for Andy Dee, I cant help it."

"Well who the hell can blame you, damn, he's friggin gorgeous, wearin them tight ass jeans, god," Dee said fanning herself causing Laynie to laugh.

"How can I still have such deep feelings for Andy, and be in love with his brother?"

"I don't know what to tell you honey," Dee said shaking her head.

Laynie walked into the kitchen and laid the mail on the table. Jonathan turned from the sink and smiled at her.

"Guess you know about Dee and Neal?"

"Yeah, I need to go and get the suit and shoes she wants to borrow, she will be here in a minute." Laynie went into the bedroom and pulled out the Ivory suit and pulled the box with the shoes in in out from under the bed. She laid the suit and shoes on the chair by the door.

"You going?"

"Yeah, she asked me to stand up with her."

"Well," he said putting his arms around her, "Neal asked me to stand up with him too, maybe we should make it a double."

Laynie couldn't believe her ears, she wasn't ready for that ,not yet.

Dee rang the bell, and Laynie stepped into the living room to answer the door.

"Hey, here's the suit, and shoes." Laynie said handing them to her.

"Ok, see you Friday at 10"

Jonathan and Laynie returned from the courthouse. Dee had looked amazing. She was pissed when Neal showed up in his suit coat and tie, wearing blue jeans and cowboy boots. Laynie couldn't help but laugh when he came out of the bathroom, pulling his Time Bandit ball cap out of his pocket and popped it on his head.

"Well, Neal and Dee looked happy didn't they?" Jonathan said sitting beside her on the couch.

"Yeah, I still cant believe he got married in a ball cap."

"Well stranger things have happened."

Laynie put her feet on the coffee table and stretched.

"School will be starting back soon, and I dread it."

"Why, I thought you loved teaching."

" I do, its the confiscating of condoms, joints and all that other shit that I hate."

"Well it could be worse, they could be elementary schoolers."

"True,"

"When do you start back?"

"Monday,"

"Damn, that does suck."

Laynie stood up and stretched, "I think I am going to take a nap."

" I am going over to Scott's so I will see you later ok."

Laynie sat straight up in the bed, reaching for her phone. She dialed Jonathan's number, and got no answer. She tried to call Scott and he didn't answer his phone. She heard it again. She dialed Andy's number and relief flooded over her when he answered.

"Andy," She whispered, "Can you come over here."

Andy sat up on the couch, "Laynie what's wrong."

"John's not here and someones outside the house. He's not answering his phone."

"I'll be right there."

Andy saw two young boys running across Jonathan's backyard when he drove up. He clicked a photo of them with his cell phone and dialed the police.

Laynie practically jumped into his arms when he opened the door, shaking with fear. Almost instinctively, Andy's mouth covered hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Laynie pulled away from Andy and stumbled backwards.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for coming over."

"I would do anything for you Laynie," He said brushing her hair back.

Jonathan pulled into the driveway, bolting out of the car when he saw the police cruisers in front of the house.

"LAYNIE" He yelled walking in the door.

She came out of the kitchen, straight into his arms.

"What the hell?" He said looking at one of the officers.

"You had a burglary, couple of teenagers went through the shed out there."

Jonathan peered through the door, the shed was locked, but he could see the lock was busted.

"You ok?" He said looking down at Laynie.

She nodded. "I am sorry, I couldn't reach you or Scott, so I called Andy."

He pulled her close, "Its ok baby. I am just thankful you weren't hurt."

He looked up at the officer, "You catch the little punks."

"Yeah, one of the other officers picked them up about a mile from here."

"Good, its about time they were caught, they have been stealing shit out of this neighborhood for months."

"Well, we will get your items returned to you."

Jonathan held Laynie tight, "That shit don't matter, I'm just glad Laynie wasn't hurt."

Andy leaned against the kitchen counter, "She looks pretty shook up."

"Yeah, I know that scared the shit out of her, I'm just glad they didn't realize she was here by herself and come in on her."

Jonathan knew Laynie could hold her own, but there were two of them and only one of her.

"I feel sorry for the stupid ass that tries anything with her." Andy said shaking his head. He looked up at Jonathan and grinned, "remember that night in the bar?"

Jonathan tossed his head back and laughed, "Yeah, took both of us and Neal to pull her off that dude. Bet he wished later when she told him to leave her the hell alone he'd have listened."

Laynie signed the report and closed the door. She turned around and Andy was looking right at her. She tried, very hard, not to stare at his crotch, but damn it was not easy. She rubbed her shoulders and sat down on the couch.

"Well, I am gonna run," Andy said picking up his keys, "I have doggie duty while Neal and Dee are gone." he walked over to Laynie and she stood up and hugged him, thanking him again for coming.

"You don't ever hesitate to call me if you cant reach Jonathan."

Jonathan walked his brother to the door. "Thanks dude."

Andy turned and waved walking to his truck, "No problem"

Jonathan shut the door and turned to Laynie, "You sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I am fine." she went to the fridge, "you know, you really should go to the grocery store once in a while."

She picked up her purse and keys, "I will be right back."

Laynie looked in the rear view mirror, and Andy was right behind her. She pulled into the grocery store parking lot, and he pulled into the space right next to her.

"What, so you are following me now?" she slammed the door.

"No, actually I need to pick up a couple of things."

"Oh," Laynie started to walk past him and he grabbed her arm, "I miss you."

"Andy, don't do this."

"I cant help it Laynie."

"You know, its time for you to grow the hell up Andrew Paul Hillstrand"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he said glaring at her.

"I think you know." she brushed past him and walked into the store.

Laynie returned from the grocery store, madder than hell and a five dollar bill. She was putting groceries away, slamming cabinet doors, cussing under her breath.

"You ok?"

"Do I fucking look like it?" Laynie said slamming the refrigerator.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan slid his arms around her, and Laynie turned, pulling his head down kissing him passionately.

"Laynie." she tugged at the waistband of his pants, shucking both his pants and boxers down in one yank. She pulled him over to the couch, almost shoving him down onto it. Laynie got down on her knees and gave him the best blowjob he'd had in a long time. He was about to go off in her mouth, and she mounted him them both riding a wave of passion.

"Damn," Jonathan said catching his breath. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Lets just say I had a rather unpleasant experience at the grocery store."

Jonathan smiled, "Remind me to thank the cashier that pissed you off the next time I go in there."

After dinner, and another round of some pretty awesome sex, Jonathan went to take a shower, and Laynie went out into the garage to look through boxes. There was one that she had sat to the side, because she planned to return its contents to the owner. She picked it up and walked over to an igloo cooler and sat down on it. She lifted the lid off the box and right on top was the picture from her Junior Prom. Andy looked so good that night. Laynie went through the box piece by piece, finally placing everything back inside, laying his football letter jacket on top and closing the lid. She walked back inside and pulled a piece of stationery out of the box on the counter, sat down and started writing.

Jonathan came down the hall and found Laynie in the garage putting a box in her car.

"What's that?"

"Just something I need to return to someone."

"Someone, you mean Andy?'

She looked up at him and nodded.

Jonathan took her keys and pointed to the door. "I will take this stuff over there, I don't think its a good idea for you to be around him right now."

He walked into the living room and grabbed his wallet and phone, "I will be back in a bit." he kissed her and headed to Andy's house.

Andy closed the door behind his brother and took the lid off the box. He was flooded with memories as he pulled the items from the box one by one. He had wondered what happened to his letter jacket, forgetting that he had given it to Laynie, along with his class ring. She had wrapped yarn around it so it wouldn't slide off her finger. The yarn was still on it. There were pictures and love notes, and in the very bottom of the box was an envelope. He picked it up and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"This is dated today." he said to himself as he opened it. He twisted the top off the beer and started reading.

_Andy,_

_A lot has happened over these past few months, some good, some not so good, but running into you today made me realize that I had to return these things to you, and try to get my life back, and you need to do the same. We cant just sit forever pining for each other, knowing that that chapter in our lives was over a long time ago._

_There was a time when I did love you, so much. I can remember nights missing you so bad I would cry myself to sleep. I even bought a bottle of the aftershave you use to wear and rubbed some of it on your Thin Lizzy t shirt so I could sleep. But,, that was then._

_I think I need to tell you that you were not my first, Jonathan was. I tried very hard to fight the feelings I had for him, but the harder I fought, the deeper the feelings were. We, John and I, made love for the first time after graduation. I use to wish you were more like him, kind, gentle. You would scare the hell out of me at times._

_I saw you looking at me earlier today, and I know that you wanted me to have sex with you. I wont do that. I care too much about you, and myself, but more than that I care too much about Jonathan to hurt him that badly._

_I should have been honest with you, and told you that when you were out whoring around with Trisha, I was with your brother. I was wrong and I am sorry, I just wanted you to feel just as fucking bad as I did._

_A part of me will always love you Andy, but I want you to please accept the fact that I don't want to be with you anymore. Go on with your life, you can finally be with Trish if that's what you want. Just please, stop giving me those lustful glares, thinking you will get me into bed, you wont. I want to be with Jonathan._

_You are always in my heart,_

_Laynie_

Andy picked the beer bottle up, and flung it across the room. It busted when it hit the wall, glass shattering everywhere. Fuck, he couldn't believe them. She was with John on the boat that day. He had half a mind to drive to Jonathans house and beat the hell out of him, but for what? He really had no right to be angry, if he had kept his hands off Trisha, he would still have Laynie. He walked to his bedroom and tossed clothes into his duffle bag and headed for the airport.

Jonathan walked in the back door and grabbed the phone, it was his brother Neal.

"Hey man, how was the honeymoon?"

"Great, hey, you heard from Andy?"

"Not since the day you guys got married, why?" Jonathan plopped down on the couch. He looked out the window and saw Laynie pulling into the driveway.

"He was suppose to let the dogs out and feed them while we were gone. Dee's pissed as hell, cause the dogs, shall we say, went everywhere."

Jonathan laughed, "You can come get my carpet shampooer." Laynie walked in the door, and he could tell by the look on her face she'd had a rough day.

"Hey man, gotta run, come get the cleaner, its in the garage."

Jonathan started into the kitchen and the phone rang again. This time it was Bill.

"Hey, hate to bother you, but what the hell's goin on with Andy?"

"No idea, what do you mean?"

"He just showed up down here drunk as hell, looks like he hasn't showered in days." Bill sighed, "says he's hangin it up"

Jonathan knew 'down here' meant Bill's vacation home in Mexico. "He told you he was quittin?"

"Yeah, you better get your ass down here John, I have never seen him like this."

Jonathan walked to the bedroom as Laynie was changing her clothes. He sat down on the bed and pulled her to him, "If that teaching job is gonna keep you in this funk, just quit. I don't know why you are still working anyway."

"Because, I like to eat and have clothes to wear, and I like having a car to drive"

"So, marry me and quit that job." He kissed her cleavage, popping the clasp on her bra.

"Marry you?"

"That's what I said." he tugged at her nipple. "God I love these." he turned and laid her on the bed.

"Jonathan, I am being serious." she said removing his mouth from her breast.

"So am I baby," he kissed her, "Marry me."

Laynie couldn't believe her ears.

"Listen I gotta go to Mexico for a few days." He pulled a suitcase out from under the bed.

"Why?"

"Somethings going on with Andy." He slid the suitcase off the bed, and laid her back down, sucking her breast again. "Guess I can finish here first."

Laynie ran her fingers through his hair, moaning and arching her back. No one ever made her feel like he did. He kissed a trail down her stomach, stopping when he reached her mound. Laynie whispered something, and Jonathan looked up at her.

"Will you marry me?"

She nodded, trying to push his head back down. He smiled and dove in, giving her the most powerful orgasm she'd had in a while.

"Ok, I gotta go, seriously."

"I can go with you."

"No, you stay here, and think about what I said."


	13. Chapter 13

Laynie sat staring at the huge diamond ring Jonathan had slipped on her finger before he boarded the plane bound for Mexico.

"I will call you when I get there." He had told her, not giving a shit who saw him kissing her before he walked to the plane.

She turned the bed down and crawled in. Laynie hoped that Jonathan and Andy could somehow bridge the gap between them. Laynie had already made up her mind that if Jonathan came home without Andy, she would give him the ring back and walk away from both of them.

Bill and Andy sat by the pool at his house in Mexico. Bill had convinced him to at least shave and take a shower.

"So who is this Laynie?" Bill said handing Andy a beer.

"My high school sweetheart, so I thought." He sipped his beer, "Seems she had a thing for John. " he shook his head.

Bill didn't tell Andy he had called Jonathan, or that his brother was on his way to Mexico.

Jonathan paid the taxi driver and rang the doorbell. Bill's wife answered the door, and told Jonathan that Bill and Andy were out back.

Bill walked inside to give Andy and Jonathan some time to talk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Andy shot Jonathan a "fuck you" look as he sat down.

"Came to talk some damn sense into you, get you to come home."

"Why, so I can watch you and the woman I am in love with live happily ever after?"

He stood up and walked to the edge of the pool.

"I know."

"You know what?" Jonathan looked up at him and slid his sunglasses off.

"Laynie was on the boat with you that day. You acted like you had no idea where that bandana came from. Laynie was in the damn stateroom wasn't she?"

Jonathan nodded, and Andy slung his beer bottle across the back yard, cussing.

"So just exactly how long had you been fucking my girlfriend?" Andy yelled.

"I shouldn't have done that Andy, but your record's not exactly clean. You were screwing around on her with Trisha remember."

"You had no right John,"

"Im sorry man."

Andy looked at his brother and shook his head, "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you."

Jonathan stood up and grabbed his sunglasses, "King season's coming up."

"Yeah, I know." Andy mumbled something under his breath. How the hell was he gonna be stuck on a boat with his brother, having to hear all that pussy talk he'd be doing with Laynie.

"Well, let me know what you decide, whether you are on the boat or off, so I can start getting Scotty ready to co captain." Jonathan started to walk back inside.

"Wait a minute, this shit aint over. Answer my damn question."

Jonathan slung his sunglasses onto the patio table and stood toe to toe with Andy, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I was her first Andy. I was the first man Laynie ever slept with."

Andy looked at him dumbfounded.

Jonathan told him about the summer he had went to Dee's parents cabin.

"She found out you were getting married, and then when she came home for Christmas, not only did her mom walk out on her, she found out you got married, and Scott was on the way. When she came back here, I left her alone, but I didn't want to. She found out you were fucking around on her with Trish, and when we had sex that afternoon, it was mutual."

"We promised dad we wouldn't do this, remember."

"Do what?"

"Let a woman come between us."

Jonathan stood up, "So are you coming back with me or not?"

"Yeah," Andy stood up and hugged his brother.

Laynie paced back and forth from the window to the couch, "Dee, are you sure Neal hasn't talked to Jonathan?"

"No, will you quit worrying."

"I never wanted this to happen"

"Hey, I gotta run, talk to you later."

Laynie hung the phone up and glanced at her cell phone. There was a text from Jonathan. She picked her phone up and walked to the bedroom.

John: On our way home.

Laynie: He's with you?

In a few minutes, he answered.

John: Yeah, everything's ok.

Laynie: Good, relieved.

John: Me too, you think about what I said?

Laynie: Yeah.

John: Well

Laynie: Need some time, this is a big step

John: I love you

Laynie: I know, I love you too.

John: See you tonight

Laynie laid the phone down and picked the diamond ring up. She slid it onto her finger. "Dammit Laynie, quit thinking about Andy." She laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Jonathan slipped in the bedroom and stripped, sliding under the covers beside Laynie. She sensed him and turned over,

"When did you get home?"

"Just now"

"You hungry? I can fix you something?"

"No, we ate something on the way home."

"We, so you and Andy are ok?"

"Yeah, we cleared the air, got some stuff out, didn't kill each other."

Laynie stretched, and Jonathan saw she was wearing the ring.

"So," he took her hand, "You thought about what I said?"

"Yeah, and I will."

He propped on his elbow, looking down at her,

"You will what?'

"Marry you."

Andy sat in the Elbow Room, with newly married Neal, hearing about the awesome honey moon he'd had with Deidra.

Andy leaned back and sighed, staring out the window, he had to come up with something, anything, to make Laynie not want to marry his brother.

"Andy, you listening man?" Neal leaned up and snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, hey I gotta run."

Andy went home, showered and went to bed. His mind was going in ten different directions. How the hell was he gonna stop this.

Jonathan paced back and forth in front of the window of the seaside chapel. He looked at his watch every few minutes. "If Neal's late I will kill him."

Deidra was busy helping Laynie get ready. Laynie had chosen a white cotton sundress, and had decided to go barefooted. "You look beautiful." Deidra said her eyes misting.

Deidra opened the door and walked out, "See you on the beach." She closed the door behind her.

Laynie heard the door open and looked up to see Andy, dressed in a white tux. The sight of him took her breath away.

"You're not marrying him today Laynie." Andy said, pulling her to him."

"Andy, I am in love with Jonathan, why cant you just accept that."

"I will never accept it. You love me baby, just as much as I love you."

He picked her up and walked out the side door of the Oceanside condo, and put her in the truck.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Laynie screamed, and they drove away.


	14. Chapter 14

Laynie was fuming. She looked over at Andy and swore under her breath.

"Andy Hillstrand, have you lost your fucking mind. You know I could have you arrested for this."

"So arrest me." He pulled into the driveway of a house Laynie didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" she looked over at him, wondering where the hell they were, and just what the hell he planned on doing to her.

"This is Dave's house. He's out of town and I am getting his mail and taking care of his dogs." Andy walked over and opened the passenger door.

"I am not getting out of this truck."

Andy slid his arm under her knees, and lifted her out of the seat. He sat her down when he reached the door. She started to run, but since she didn't know where the hell she was, she thought better of it.

"Ok, go on inside." Laynie looked at him and shook her head.

"You know Jonathan's gonna kill you right?"

Dee stepped into the side door of the chapel and motioned for Neal.

"Where the hell's Laynie." He looked at his watch, "We were suppose to start an hour ago."

"I know, Neal she's gone."

"WHAT." Neal looked at his wife like she was crazy, "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's not in the condo Neal." Dee took his hand and they walked over to the condo. She pointed at the ground at the fresh tracks and Neal shook his head.

"What the fuck Andy." He dialed his brothers cell number. No answer.

"Hey Andy, its me. I hope to hell you haven't just done what I think you have just done." Neal sighed, "just call me when you get this, and please tell me Laynie's not with you."

Jonathan looked at Neal, his nostrils flaring, "What did you just say?"

"John, don't wig out ok, it may be nothing."

"NOTHING." Jonathan hit the wall with his fist. Dee walked up behind him and laid her hand on his back, "Hey, let me see if I can find her ok." Dee looked at Neal and mouthed, "keep your eye on him" She walked outside and dialed Laynie's number.

Laynie looked down at her cell phone and back up at Andy, "Its Dee."

"Please Laynie, don't answer that." Andy sat down beside her and eased her phone out of her hand. "I just wanted some time, just us."

Dee sighed, "Laynie, its me and in case you forgotten ,there is a friggin sexy hot ass boat captain that is waiting to marry you, so you better get your ass back here. Call me?" Dee hung up and walked back inside.

Laynie laid her head back against the couch and looked over at Andy, "Why did you do this?' Andy pulled her to her feet and put his finger under her chin, turning her face up so she was looking right into his sexy blue eyes.

"You look me in the eye, and tell me you don't love me, and you want to marry Jonathan, and I will take you back to the chapel."

Laynie felt her knees getting weak. She loved Jonathan with all her heart, but when Andy looked at her like that... she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she almost whispered,

"Admit it Laynie, you don't love him"

"Yes I do." she pulled away from Andy, "I love both of you."

Andy walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. "You mean everything to me Laynie. If I could go back, I never would have slept with Trisha, never." he nuzzled her neck, "You are the only woman I care about, the only woman I want."

Layine turned to face him and his lips met hers.

"God I missed you baby." Andy said, unzipping the cotton sundress she was wearing.

"Andy, don't." Laynie said as he eased her down onto the couch.

"I want you so bad." He slid his hand up her leg, and eased her panties down.

"Andy stop." Laynie said pushing him up. "I cant do this."

"You cant or wont?" he said looking right into her eyes. He slid his finger up her slit and into her wet pussy, "You want me just as bad as I want you." he licked his fingers, never taking his eyes off hers.

Jonathan paced back and forth in the entryway of the chapel. He looked up at the clock and walked back to the door. Neal stepped in and clapped him on the back, "You doin ok man?"

"Would you be?" Jonathan gave him a look, "Tell me how you would feel if me or Andy had kidnapped Dee the day you two were suppose to get married."

Dee glanced down at her phone, silently willing Laynie to call her. The phone finally rang and Dee jerked it up.

"Laynie, where the hell are you?"

"With Andy, please, tell John that I am ok, and I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I just, Dee I am so confused."

"Where are you? I am coming to get you."

Laynie gave Dee the directions to Dave's house as best she could remember. Laynie jotted the directions down and slid the paper into her dress. "I will be right there." she picked up the keys to Neal's truck and slipped out the door.

Andy sat down on the couch by Laynie, taking her hand, "I am sorry, but I had to do this?"

"Do what?" She looked at him like she could kill, tears streaming down her face, "Kidnap me?" she stood up and walked to the window, willing Dee to hurry the hell up. "We could have talked this out Andy, but this is the only fucking way you know, you run."

Her words stung. He thought about when his dad died, and that is exactly what he did. It took Jonathan and Neal three days to find him.

"Laynie, just listen to me."

She whirled around, pointing her finger at him, "No you listen to me, I am marrying Jonathan, whether you like it or not." she walked back to the window peering out, "You should have thought about all of this when you were sneaking around with Trisha, I just hope her tore up pussy was worth it." she looked out the window and saw Dee drive up, "Thank goodness." She picked her phone up and walked to the door, "Goodbye Andy."

Laynie slid into the passenger seat of the truck and buckled her seatbelt. She looked over at Laynie, "Is Jonathan ok?'

"No Laynie, he's a wreck, and he will likely half kill Andy when he gets his hands on him."

They pulled into the parking lot of the chapel and Dee ushered Laynie into the restroom. "Here" Dee handed her a tube of lipgloss and a Kleenex, "Touch up your make up and I will fix your hair."

Jonathan saw her come out of the bathroom and grabbed her. "God Laynie, are you ok?'

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know its bad luck for you to see me."

"I don't give a shit. You ready to do this?"

"Yeah," she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I love you."

Andy stood across the street of the chapel and watched Jonathan put Layine into the truck. Neal and Dee smiled waving at them as they drove off. Neal spied Andy and kissed Dee's cheek, "I will be right back." he jogged across the street as Andy was unlocking his truck.

"Quite a damn stunt you pulled." Neal leaned against the truck, "you're lucky John didn't stomp your ass."

"You know what man, I just don't give a shit anymore." Andy pulled his jacket off and tossed it into the back seat.

"Hey man, I know this is hard for you, watching Laynie marry someone else, but you gotta get on with your life."

"Yeah," Andy climbed into the truck and cranked it up, "that's exactly what I plan to do."

Andy pulled into the parking lot of the bar, and noticed the brunette that was there with her friend the last time he had been here with Neal. She looked back at him and smiled as she walked in the door.

Andy walked into the bar, allowing his eyes to adjust. He scanned the room and finally found the brunette. He walked over to the table she was sitting at and slid down into one of the chairs.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No," she sipped her drink, nervously looking around the room.

"Names Andy." he stuck his hand out.

"Yeah, I know who you are." She said smiling.

"Well," he looked at her and grinned.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Lindy."

"Lindy?"

"Its short for Melinda."

"Well, nice to meet you Lindy, buy you a drink?" he signaled for Nadine who sat two drinks in front of them.

Andy and Lindy spent the next few hours drinking and getting to know each other. Nadine let them know it was closing time, so Andy paid the tab and they walked to the parking lot.

"Gosh, I didn't realize it was so late."

"Neither did I." Andy turned his watch toward the security light. It was past 1am.

"Let me follow you home," he opened her car door, "since its so late."

"Sure." She smiled at him and cranked the car.

Lindy turned into her driveway, Andy pulling in right behind her.

"You want to come in?" she silently hoped he would say yes. Lindy had heard rumors about the Hillstrand men and how good they were in bed. Her friend Darlene told her that Jonathan was the best fuck buddy she had ever had.

"Yeah, sure." Andy stepped up behind her and she unlocked the front door.

Lindy flipped a switch by the front door to turn on the lamps.

"Nice house." Andy said noticing her CD collection. She had everything from Molly Hatchet, to Steely Dan and Thin Lizzy. "You have quite a taste in music."

"Yeah," she emerged from the kitchen with two beers, handing him one before kicking her shoes off and sitting down on the couch. "My older brother influenced my taste in music a lot."

Lindy eyed him, thinking about what a sexy man he was. Her eyes traveled from his sharp jawline, down his body, finally stopping when she got to his crotch. From the bulge in his pants, she was thinking he must be enormous.

Andy sat there thinking about Laynie. He hated her for choosing Jonathan over him, but he really couldn't blame her. He was a shit for cheating on her. He looked over at Lindy, who was busy staring at his crotch. He grinned and leaned over to her.

"See something you like?"

"Maybe." she ran her finger down his arm. "you want to go to the bedroom?"

He nodded and she got up and walked down the hall. By the time they reached the bedroom, she was only in her bra and panties. Andy quickly shed himself of his clothing and eyed Lindy who was sitting on the bed. She reached back and undid her bra, and slowly slid her panties down her legs. Andy's eyes never left her, licking his lips the whole time. He eased her back onto the bed, reaching down he slid a finger up her wet slit. "Well somebodys ready to ride." he said easing into her. He started to thrust, and closed his eyes thinking about Laynie. God he loved her. He reached down, rolling Lindy's nipples between his fingers. He felt himself going over the edge and climaxed, "Oh god Laynie"

Lindy reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, kissing him, "The name's Lindy baby, not Laynie."


	15. Chapter 15

Andy woke up with a start, unaware of his surroundings. He looked over at the brunette lying beside him and suddenly remembered the night before. He laid his head back and blew his breath out slow. He still couldn't believe he had called her Laynie when they were having sex. Thank goodness, she just thought he had said her name wrong.

He got up and reached for his pants, and shirt and walked to the bathroom.

He was in the kitchen looking for the coffee when Lindy walked in.

"Morning." she walked up beside him, "didn't think you would be up this early."

"Where do you keep the coffee?" He opened the pantry, finally seeing the tub of Folgers.

"Are you always this grumpy in the mornings?"

Andy didn't say a word. He couldn't believe he'd slept with her. That just wasn't his style. He stole a glance at her. She was hot as hell true enough, but she wasn't Laynie.

Jonathan woke up and stretched. Turning over, he smiled at the woman sleeping beside him.

Laynie was having a dream, a wonderfully erotic dream...

_"You are the best." she clawed his hair, digging her fingers into him. "Damn," she said breathless, as he licked her pussy harder._

_"You gonna cum baby?" he peered up at her smiling, and then dove back in._

_"Yeah," she bucked her hips, screaming his name out. He got on his knees and prepared to enter her, her hot throbbing pussy enveloping him like a glove. _

_"I love you baby." He said looking down at her._

_"I love you too." she said, right before she climaxed._

Laynie woke up, realizing she was in bed, with her husband. Jonathan slid his hand down her leg and smiled, "That must have been one hell of a dream you were having."

She smiled at him and stretched. "You hungry?"

"Nah," he rolled on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want something to eat but..." he bent his head and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Jonathan, I am starving."

"Ok," he stood up, butt ass naked and walked to the phone, "What do you want?"

Laynie eyed him, drinking in the sight of him. He was so fucking sexy. "Um, maybe we should skip that for now."

Jonathan smiled at her and climbed back into bed.

Andy drove to Neal's house, still thinking about his night with Lindy. She had told him he could call her again, and he probably would. He had to think of something to keep his mind off Laynie.

"You are the most amazing woman." Jonathan kissed Laynie. "best damn lover I ever had."

Laynie smiled up at him, "So , you aren't sorry you married me?'

"Nope, never."

Laynie showered and dressed thinking about the dream she'd had. "You have got to stop that, stop thinking about him."

Andy pulled into Neal's driveway. "I hope him and Dee aren't screwing." he thought to himself as he got out and rang the bell. Dee answered, fully clothed.

"Hey, Neal here?"

"Yeah, he's out back. "Dee gave him a worried look, "You allright?"

"Yeah, just need to talk to Neal."

Neal looked up, smiling when he saw Andy coming across the back yard.

"So, how was your night?" Neal grinned at him.

"Ok."

"You left the bar with that hot ass brunette and you are telling me your night was just ok?"

"Yeah," Andy looked up and scowled, "Hey how the hell do you know who I left the bar with?"

"Me and Dee were in there, saw you two talking, then saw you follow her out of the parking lot." Neal tossed the screwdriver into the toolbox, "She's got a hell of a reputation."

Andy shrugged, "I need to talk to you man."

"Ok, wanna beer?"

"Yeah just not here, I like Dee, I think she's cool and everything but..."

Neal held his hand up, "I get it man." He walked inside to let his wife know he and Andy were going to lunch and they climbed into Andy's truck.

They rode in silence for a while, until Neal finally spoke.

"What's eatin you man?" He leaned up and looked at Andy, "Or should I say who?"

Andy pulled into the parking lot of a deli and they went inside.

"Ok, so what the hell's eatin you?"

Andy sighed, and looked to make sure no one could hear him, "I called her Laynie man."

"What? You called who Laynie? The girl? Oh shit man are you stupid?" Neal shook his head.

"She thought I had just said her name wrong."

"Good save. You still thinkin about her?"

"Everyday." Andy looked out the window, "How the hell am I suppose to forget her?"

Laynie tossed a pair of clean jeans into Jonathans bag and zipped it closed. It felt strange for her not to be readying for the fall school term, but after they came home, Jonathan had insisted she quit her job.

"You gonna miss me?" Jonathan sat on the bed and pulled Laynie to him

"Yes, more than you know."

"I will call you before we head out."

She nodded, thinking about the dream she'd had earlier.

"Why don't you call Dee, maybe the two of you can go to lunch." Laynie heard a car horn and Jonathan grabbed his bag and stood up, "There's Scott." He kissed her, "I will call you." He smiled down at her, brushing her cheek, "Love you."

Laynie waved to Dee when she entered the restaurant. "Hey, sorry I am late, but Neal wanted to..."

Laynie held her hand up, "Don't need to hear about that."

Dee looked at her friend and frowned. She and Laynie had been friends long enough, she knew when something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" she laid her hand on Laynie's arm.

Laynie shook her head, "I dreamed about Andy, and me... you know."

Dee gasped, "What?"

"Dee, I almost called my husband Andy."

"Laynie!"

"I know, fuck, why cant I just forget him."

Andy settled himself in the co captains chair, watching his brother guide the Time Bandit through the water.

"Never thought I would see a wedding ring on your finger." Andy said, trying to change the mood. Jonathan was still pissed at him for the stunt he'd pulled the day he and Laynie got married.

"There almost wasn't a wedding, thanks to you." Jonathan scowled at him.

Andy had met Lindy and they had been on and off, hot then cold since Jonathan and Layine's wedding. Andy had no feelings for her at all, to him, she was just a piece of ass.

"So what about his girl you met?"

"What about her?"

"You like her?"

"Yeah, I guess." Andy shrugged. 'Shes not Laynie' he thought to himself.

The phone rang and Jonathan titled his head back, "Grab that damn thing will ya?"

"Hey," Andy looked over his shoulder and slipped out the side door for some privacy, "How are you?"

"Fine, listen, is Jonathan around?"

"Um, he's busy, you ok Laynie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I miss you."

"Andy, I... just tell him I called."

"Where are you?"

"In Dutch."

"Can we meet when we dock?"

"No Andy, we cant," Laynie thought about the dream she'd had, "Just tell him I called ok."

Andy hung the phone up and sighed. He still loved Laynie, and felt like a dog because she was now his oldest brothers wife. He wondered if she really would meet him in Dutch or not.

"Who was that?"

"HMM, what?" Andy sat back down, "Just Lindy."

"You gave your girlfriend the number dude?"

"Why, you always did," Andy looked over at him, "The phone sex."

"You shouldn't have done that man."

Andy sat back down in the co captians chair and looked out at the water, thinking about the last time he and Laynie had been together, right here on the boat, in his stateroom.

"So he didn't tell you I called?" Laynie plopped down on the couch.

"Nope, didn't say a fuckin word."

Laynie sighed, "Well, I am here, in Dutch."

"Where in Dutch?"

"Mandy's house, she told me I could stay here until you got done and came home. Her parents are right across the street."

"Well, that does make me feel better. I didn't like leaving you alone especially after those little punks broke into the shed that day.

Laynie thought about Andy in those tight pants he was wearing and sighed.

"You allright?"

"Yeah, I cant wait to see you."

"That makes two of us, love you."

"I love you too Jonathan."

Laynie went to bed that night and dreamed about Andy, again.

_There was a knock at the door, and Laynie fumbled with the tie of her robe as she looked up at the clock. Who would be knocking on the door at 2am._

_"Andy, what are you doing here?"_

_"What do you think I am doing here?" he said, pulling her to him, pressing his lips to hers._

_"Stop," she pushed away from him, "I am married to your brother."_

_Andy backed her over to the couch, kissing her, "My brother is in a bar downtown getting wasted, and will probably go home with some woman anyway, so what the hell difference does it make." Andy untied her robe and tossed it onto the floor, quickly sliding her pajama top and bottoms off. _

_Laynie's hands worked over Andy's muscled chest, working their way down to his belt, "Andy we shouldn't."_

_"But you want to just as bad as I do." He laid her on the couch, removing his shirt and pants, "just let me love you baby."_

_Laynie moaned as Andy sucked and licked her pussy, driving her into a frenzy. He leaned over her, positioning himself for entry and couldn't help but smile down at her. Her hair was mussed and sweaty and her cheeks were flushed. _

_"You ready baby?"_

_"Yes," she panted, and he slid into her. God she was tight, and it felt so good. _

Laynie's screaming orgasm woke her up.

She went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, and someone knocked at the door. She quickly stepped to answer, and gasped when she opened the door to find Andy standing there.


	16. Chapter 16

Andy held up a bag of food and handed it to Laynie. "John asked me to bring this to you."

"Oh, thanks," Laynie's eyes traveled from his shoulders downward, stopping when they reached his…

"I will see you later. " Andy turned to go, and Laynie was embarrassed as hell that he had caught her staring at him. She closed the door and turned the lamp on.

Andy walked to his truck and pulled his cell phone out and dialed Lindy's number.

################################################## ################################################## ##

It seemed like forever, but thank God the season was over.

Andy pulled in to his garage and went inside the house, tossing his bag onto the couch. He went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water full blast. "If I don't shower, I can sure as hell forget sex, she will tell me I stink like that damn boat."

He quickly dressed and prepared a quick dinner. He peered out the window and smiled when he finally saw her truck pull into the driveway.

"I missed you." He pulled her into his arms, kissing every exposed part of her.

"You already showered I see," she slid her hands through his hair.

"Hell yeah, I want some dessert later."

They ate dinner, and shared a rather passionate evening, finally falling asleep around four am.

Andy sat up, looking over at the sleeping woman beside him. She must have sensed he was awake, and rolled over, rubbing his arm.

"What is it?" Laynie rolled onto her back.

Andy laid back down, wrapping his arms around her, "I just had the weirdest fucking dream."

**And this is where our story ends. That Andy can damn sure dream cant he. Later ya'll**


End file.
